


A Very Merry Dreamnoblade Christmas {Oneshots}

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 days of Gay Panic baby, 25 oneshots for 25 days of December till Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday, It's basically a whole story, M/M, No COVID in this timeline we're having a happy Christmas, Oneshot, Other people are probably gonna be here tbh, Slow Burn, They're still streamers in this, but in the form of oneshots, christmas oneshots, descriptions will be at the beginning of each oneshot, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: 25 Christmas-themed oneshots for Dreamnoblade. They're all interconnected in a way, so it's more like 25 oneshot-esque scenes in a whole beautiful Dreamnoblade story.If you wanna make a request, you can do it, I'll only write it if I can't think of a prompt.Antis, just- just don't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 446
Kudos: 2169





	1. Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Gift Exchange
> 
> Wilbur makes everyone in the MCYT squad do a Secret Santa, and Dream is tasked with procuring a gift for a man who he doesn't really talk to.

God, how the hell is he supposed to buy a gift for someone he barely knows?

Dream sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Stupid Wilbur with his stupid proposition. "It'll be fun to do a Secret Santa this year with all our friends," he said. "It'll be fun," he said.

This was a bad idea.

He and Techno have talked before, sure, but he has no idea what the man actually enjoys. It was casual conversations before, primarily in large groups where they weren't directly speaking to each other.

They were never "friends", more acquaintances who hung out together sometimes. Mutuals, really. Mutuals who dueled once and didn't really talk about it.

And now Dream has to buy a present for him and send it across the country.

Rules: it has to cost somewhere between $20 and $50, there can be multiple gifts in there, and it has to be genuine.

Cool, Dream can do this.

He spends the next week observing Techno from afar, which is a tad difficult.

Case in point: Techno never produces content.

Dream knows what he would get George or Sapnap (book on coding for George, large amounts of candy for Sapnap), or even Wilbur (a fancy guitar pick), or even Skeppy (an ironic-but-unironic duck onesie), but not Techno.

So Dream finds himself listening to old VODs, trying to figure out Techno's interest.

Surprisingly, listening to Techno talk for two hours at a time while stabbing people in Minecraft tournaments is strangely comforting. He's always liked to listen to the other's voice, but Dream finds himself just watching the past streams without even paying attention to the task at hand, entranced by the gravelly voice and the insane plays.

God, he's a little bit of an idiot. Simping for a man who he's barely talked to, who lives all the way across the country, and who is obviously, blatantly not interested in anything that Dream does? These are things that go in the "0 IQ" compilations.

Eventually, Dream realizes that just Googling "cool christmas presents to get for the man you're simping for" might be the best option. He finds list after list, all with titles that are somewhere along the lines of "111 best Christmas gifts for men". 

Knives, beer, cigars, power tools, camping gear, and all other kinds of other alcohol are immediately ruled out from the lists. Every item that he sees feels remarkably masculine and toxic and not fit for a 21-year-old gamer.

Finally, Dream remembers the fact that he learned how to crochet from his mom a few years ago, and decides to make a scarf for Techno.

It's cold, it's a simple gift, and it's enough of a friendly gesture that it'll work.

He chooses a simple soft, pink yarn and begins the same evening he buys it, another one of Techno's past streams playing while he crochets.

It gets done in less than a week. During that time, George and Sapnap try to pry out who Dream's Secret Santa person is, but Dream gives them nothing (it's on stream, for goodness sake) in an attempt to keep it secret.

Dream makes up a whole box for Techno, including some holiday-themed salted-caramel chocolates, a short card that explains who sent the box, a small package of cinnamon-coated almonds, and the scarf.

It takes nearly a week, but Techno texts him when he gets the package.

hello dream, thanks for the stuff. don't know how you knew i like almonds, but thank you for them. i usually hate scarves but this is the softest thing I've ever felt. thank you so much. 

The text puts a smile on Dream's face for the rest of the day.

Dream receives a package the next day from Techno (apparently Techno picked his name on random, whoops).

A small framed picture of their two Minecraft avatars. A tin shaped like a Christmas tree full of fudge with red and green sprinkles on it. Two candles scented like "Balsam and Cedar" and "Winter Berry Sugar" respectively. Five candy canes. A beaded green-and-white bracelet.

To say Dream blushes when he opens the box is an understatement. He immediately slips the bracelet on his wrist and puts the little picture frame up on the bookcase in his living room.

Maybe he's got a little bit of a crush on Techno.

Maybe he'd like for them to talk more.

He shoots Techno a text as well when he's composed himself again.

hey hey techno thanks so much for the gifts! the candles smell fantastic and ive already got the bracelet on lmao. hopefully we can recreate that picture soon but irl?

He doesn't expect the next text, but it leaves him buzzing for the rest of the day.

perhaps


	2. Snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Snowflakes
> 
> It's snowing in Achillian (a made-up city in hypothetical Northern California that gets snow) for the first time this year and Techno gets a call from a very upset Dream at 2:00 in the morning. 
> 
> Angst/comfort, some swearing

Most likely, Achillian is not going to have a "White Christmas", but they are going to have a "White First Week of December", which is better than nothing.

Techno, as per usual, is able to witness the first snowflakes falling because it occurs at nearly 2:00 in the morning.

He's been attempting to get over his writing block and finish his short story, but his brain wasn't functioning properly to put words into the Doc, so he's been watching old YouTube videos for nearly an hour on his laptop. The one up currently is one of Dream's older Manhunts, turned down so George's screaming and Dream's laugh don't hurt Techno's ears.

He also is scrolling through Instagram, lost in his Explore page and watching a decade's worth of Tumblr posts swing by as fast as his finger moves.

Multi-tasking is impossible for Techno, so he's forgotten about the video playing and the empty Doc in a separate tab and instead is reading through a post describing someone with a young child named Chernobyl.

The last thing he expects to happen is for his phone to start buzzing, indicating a call, and for the contact to pop up to be Dream, but it does.

It's 5:00 in the morning for Dream, and Techno hates getting phone calls Very Much, but he answers it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Techno," Dream says in a quiet voice. It sounds deeper than usual and a little shakier.

"What's up?"

"I just- I need someone to talk to."

"And you chose me?"

"Yeah, you're- I knew you'd be up and I just- yeah."

Techno is Not Good at empathy things and comforting people, but he sure can listen. "Alright. Spill your guts, I suppose."

"You know what, this was a bad idea, I'm sorry for bothering you-"

"Dream, you can talk, okay?" Techno tries to make his voice as gentle as possible; it's obvious Dream's upset about something.

"Okay." Dream takes a deep breath. "I just- it's a long story."

"Start from the beginning, then."

"Okay." Another deep breath and something that sounds a lot like a sob. "We were- my family got together last night up at my grandparents' house like we do every year. It's a sort of annual tradition, with everyone getting together every weekend leading up to Christmas."

"That sounds nice," Techno comments, thinking to the fact that he hasn't seen some of his cousins in years.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." Dream laughs weakly, more because it's a nice memory than it's funny. "Or, it usually is. Last night, my grandma had a little too much wine and started- started saying a bunch of mean things about me. I don't know where it came from, but she basically just shitting on my job and my lifestyle and my career and even- fuck, even my sexuality. I started yelling, trying to defend myself, and we got into a screaming match."

Techno knows that if they were in person, he would give Dream a hug right now, but he obviously can't do that. Instead, he just says, "That sucks, man."

"Yeah. Anyways, my mom- tried to get between us, and then we somehow got into a fight instead and I said some awful things and now- now I'm banned from Family Weekends and probably Christmas."

"Dream, you can cry, it's okay." Techno can hear the held-in sobs.

"Thanks," Dream says, let the gates open a little and let some of the sobs out.

"That really sucks, man." Techno hates hearing people cry but knows it needs to happen sometimes. "Wish I could give you a hug."

"I've got Patches, she's lying on my chest right now."

Techno tries to picture it, Dream laying on his couch or his bed or even the floor, a cat balanced on his chest and a hand in his mouth in an attempt to stifle his sobs. It hurts a little.

"Do you have anywhere else to go for Christmas?" Techno asks on a whim.

"No, not really. I would probably just spend it alone right now, to be honest. Curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

"What if you came to California?"

"What?" Dream immediately quiets, and Techno internally celebrates before realizing what he just said.

Hell, he's hopped on this train, he might as well continue on it. "What if you came to California? Spent Christmas over here? I don't really have anyone to spend it with either, and I have a spare bedroom, so..."

"Are you joking?"

"No, no, completely serious."

"Swear on your Bed Wars winstreak?"

"Swear on my Bed Wars winstreak." And he is completely serious because it'll be nice to spend the holidays with another human.

"How- how long would I stay?"

"Minimum of like, an hour if you really hate me. You'd be welcome until New Year's if you wanted."

Do not let Techno set up important things when he's sleep-deprived.

"And you're sure you're serious?"

"Completely. I don't like seeing people alone, and it sounds like you could really use a hug."

"You would let me fly over there and spend nearly a month at your apartment because you want to give me a hug?" Dream giggles and it's a refreshing sound to hear.

"I would. Besides, I'm not the only thing here that you'd see."

"What else is there?"

"There's..." Techno trails off, glancing around his room to find any sort of inspiration. His eyes land on his window where the blinds are cracked open and letting the gentle yellow light of the streetlight inside. "There's snow here."

"Snow?"

"Yeah. It's snowing right now, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's- have you ever seen snow?"

"I've been skiing before, but not just regular snow in an actual city." Dream sighs, seemingly calmer than he was earlier. "Can you tell me about it? So I can make my decision on whether or not I should fly over there."

"Uhhhh, it's small snowflakes right now," Techno starts, leaning close to his window for a better view. "Just gentle stuff, cause I don't think the wind's blowing. It looks quiet out there, cause there's no cars, and there's snow on the parked cars out there. I can't see that it's snowing in the dark spots, but where there's lights, all the snowflakes are illuminated and I can see them."

"Wow." Techno can hear the smile in Dream's voice. "I really wanna see that."

"Then go buy a plane ticket and fly over here."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. If it's better, you can wait until you've got a couple hours of sleep, then think about your decision some more."

"That's- yeah, I can do that."

"Good. Now, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

Techno smiles. "That's fantastic. Now, get some sleep and we can talk more about this in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah." Dream takes a much steadier breath than before. "Thanks, Techno."

"It's no problem, Dream. Now fall asleep."

"Will do. Good night."

"Good night."

Techno wakes up to a text from Dream, which is a screenshot confirming a plane ticket purchase.


	3. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, these are all interconnected. 
> 
> Dream flies to California, and he's just as nervous as Techno is, but it's all gonna be okay.

Dream, despite his fragile mental state or maybe because of it, regrets his plan to fly to California to spend Christmas with Techno as soon as he's on the plane and in his seat. 

Not that he doesn't want to spend Christmas with Techno, but he feels a lot like he'll be invading on Techno's holiday things and that causes anxiety to pool in his stomach. 

He effectively panics during the whole plane ride, which is six hours worth of anxiety. Nothing really calms it, though he tries with a few things: listening to a podcast, mindlessly playing some off-brand form of Candy Crush, even buying an atrociously-flavored margarita from the kind flight attendant. 

Nothing works, and his hands are practically shaking when the plane finally lands at Achillian International Airport at 5:22 pm local time. 

*****

Techno is just as nervous as Dream is. 

This is definitely a bad idea, but he's excited to Dream in person for the first time and to spend Christmas (or at least a couple of days in early December) with someone he enjoys talking to. 

But they've barely talked, and it's just been over the Internet, and what if they actually hate each other in real life? 

Also, Techno has seen Dream's face an entire 1 time, and that was via a slightly fuzzy Snapchat photo that disappeared as quickly as it had come through. 

When Dream's plane lands, he sends Techno a text, and Techno replies that he's at baggage claim. It's a simple interaction, short and quick. 

Techno stands and watches people get their suitcases. There's people from all walks of life, from dignified-looking businessmen to frantic moms with too many kids to pay attention to. 

It's surprisingly not hard to spot Dream. 

Firstly, he's got one of his own hoodies on. 

Secondly, he's the only lone twenty-something-year-old in the crowd of people. 

Thirdly, he looks as exhausted as Techno expected him to be. 

And fourthly, he's tall, tall enough to be picked out of the crowd. 

"Dream?" Techno says carefully, walking over to the man who's been scanning the area. 

"Techno." Dream smiles droopily. His hands are stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie and he looks tired. "Hi."

"Hey." Techno feels immediately that he's doing something wrong, so he just focuses on looking over Dream. 

There's a couple of freckles scattered over his skin, probably from years of sun exposure. A line that looks suspiciously like the blue-black ink of a tattoo peeks out from under his hoodie collar. His pupils are wider than normal (because he's nervous). 

"Good to see you." Dream tries to break the tension because he knows they're both absolutely terrified. 

"Good to see you, too." Techno squeezes his left thumb into his palm and cracks the knuckle, which he does when he's anxious. "I know you're here for a hug, but can you wait until we get back to my apartment for it?"

"Yeah, yeah, that works." Dream sucks in a breath. "I need to grab my suitcase and then we can head out."

"Cool." Techno nods. 

Dream finds his black suitcase quickly and follows Techno through the airport. 

When they step outside, Dream stops. Techno turns around, confused, but sees Dream looking up at the sky. 

"Woah," Dream says quietly, and Techno knows immediately that he's looking at the snow. 

It's more gentle snow, covering all the car windshields in a thin white sheet and producing a slushy brown mess on the asphalt. There's nothing special about it, just a rather normal type of snow, but Techno realizes that this is the first time Dream has seen proper snow. 

Techno just watches Dream, who is enraptured with the snow. His eyes are lit up and he looks less exhausted, and Techno smiles a little. 

"Come on, it's cold out here. You can stare at the snow when we get home." Techno immediately regrets his wording, cursing internally, but Dream doesn't say anything about it, just looks back at Techno with a grin and follows him across the parking lot. 

The twenty-minute drive is mostly quiet until Techno feels too suffocated by the silence and switches on the radio. It's a station that only plays Christmas songs through the month of December, and it relieves some of the tension between them. 

Techno glances at Dream once, sees that he's turned to face the window and watch the snowflakes whoosh by outside. If Techno's being honest with himself, he finds Dream attractive, and the awe in his eyes only multiplies that. 

They arrive at Techno's apartment building a little later. Dream grabs his suitcase from the back and follows Techno up the stairs and to Apartment 12. 

"This is nice," Dream comments, letting go of his suitcase and rubbing his hands together to warm them a little. "Nicer than mine, honestly."

Techno thinks his apartment is nothing too special, just kept organized and clean all the time, which is why people compliment it. 

"The guest bedroom is all yours," Techno says, leading Dream over to it and opening the door for him. "Get comfortable, I suppose."

"Thanks."

Techno puts his coat and shoes in his own bedroom and heads back out to the living room, letting Dream take all the time he needs. He decides to turn on the TV, finding some crappy straight holiday rom-com and pulling out his phone to scroll through Twitter. 

"Hey," Dream says upon coming out of the bedroom. He's taken his hoodie off and has a plain white t-shirt instead. Techno can still see the tattoo peaking under his collar, but he doesn't comment on it.

"Hey." Techno drops his phone on his lap. "If you wanna change the channel, that's cool."

"What, you think I don't want to watch a generic hetero Christmas rom-com with weak characters and a weaker plot?" Dream jokes, and both of them feel the tension start to break. 

"You're not here for the poorly-executed Enemies to Lovers arc?" Techno asks. 

"I WROTE the poorly-executed Enemies to Lovers arc." Dream plops down on the couch next to Techno but a respectful amount of distance away. 

"You did a terrible job, man. It's not even good, it's just some Strong Independent Woman who falls for the first jerk that has the audacity to order her around a little."

Dream giggles. "Come on, I wrote this whole movie. I could tell you the plot right now."

"Oh? I'm here for the spoilers."

"Well, Strong Independent Woman has just moved into her new fancy apartment in the big city, and she meets the guy at some coffee shop, and he doesn't even pay attention to her! but she's immediately infatuated with him because he's Hot." Dream talks with his hands, Techno observes. "They keep running into each other, and he's a real jerk everytime, but somehow, through a Christmas miracle, he realizes he loves her and that he doesn't need to be a jerk, and then they kiss at some big romantic location like at an ice skating rink or in the park while it's snowing or something."

"Have you watched this before?" Techno jokes. 

"I have not, but they're easy to predict. All straight Christmas movies are the same." Dream leans back, crossing his arms. 

"Would you rather watch something less predictable?"

"Absolutely."

"How about 'Scrooged'?" 

"That works." Dream grins. 

As Techno pulls up Hulu, he realizes that he isn't as anxious anymore and that Dream hadn't left in the first two seconds of meeting him. 

Maybe they'll have a good time.


	4. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Ice
> 
> Techno finally gives Dream a hug and the two of them go on a walk in the park, but Dream forgets ice is slippery. 
> 
> Trigger warning: wounds, blood

Dream wakes up on the first morning at 11:14 with a crick in his neck and cold hands. 

Florida is never this cold. Gods, it probably hasn't gotten below 60 in years. Dream isn't used to such freezing temperatures, and he's still shivering as he throws on a hoodie over his long-sleeved sleep shirt and grabs a pair of socks. 

He finds Techno in the living room, wrapped in a blanket and reading through a book on Greek Mythology. 

"Morning," Techno says as Dream once again joins him on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest to curl in on himself. "You look cold."

"Just a little, yeah." Dream rubs his hands together in an attempt to warm his fingers but it doesn't particularly work. Instead, he shoves them into his hoodie pocket and clasps them together. 

"You'll get used to it." Techno yawns. "Hey, I was thinkin' and I realized that I never gave you your hug."

"Oh?" Dream's cheeks heat up without his permission. 

"Yeah. If you still want one, I'm here for it. If you don't, that's cool too."

Techno stands patiently, waiting for Dream to give his answer. Rather than doing it verbally, Dream stands and walks over to Techno, who pulls him into the hug. 

Now, Dream wouldn't say that he's touch-starved per se, but he always feels the need for physical contact (it's comforting, you know?) and Techno's touch feels incredible. Besides warming him up, he feels sort of protected when Techno's arms are wrapped around him. Techno smells clean, like fresh laundry, and all Dream can do is bury his face into Techno's neck and focus on not doing something stupid. 

It feels good, it feels comforting, it makes him feel less upset about being kicked out of Family Christmas. 

Besides, there's also the fact that he's been minorly crushing on the man hugging him for the last few weeks, and there are the tiny butterflies in his stomach that are unwelcome but not unappreciated. 

Dream doesn't know how long they stand there, Techno's arms wrapped tight around his shoulders and his arms around Techno's upper torso, but he eventually pulls away when Techno doesn't. 

"Good?" Techno asks. 

They're standing close enough that Dream can see the flecks of gold amongst the blue in Techno's eyes. He tries very hard to not pay attention to it. "Yeah. Good."

"Excellent. Do you like eggs?"

"Sunnyside up ones, yeah."

"Then that's food." Technically lunch since it's after 12:00, but it's the first meal for both of them. 

At least he's warmer now, so that's a plus. On the downside, Dream feels terrible for having his little crush on Techno. Come on, they've only known each other (in person) for less than a day, he's staying in Techno's house, and now he wouldn't be opposed to kissing him? Dream curses himself internally as Techno leaves to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

When they're finished eating, Techno suggests they go on a walk and Dream agrees. 

"Dream, it's 28 degrees out there," Techno says upon seeing his outfit choice. Dream stands in the doorway of Techno's bedroom, leaning against the frame in the way one leans when they are ready to go. 

"Do you have a hat I can borrow?" Dream asks, looking down at his clothes. A hoodie, jeans, and a pair of Vans are apparently a bad choice. 

"And a jacket and a pair of gloves." Techno shakes his head, digging into the open box of winter clothes on his bed and pulling out the appropriate items. 

Black gloves, black hat, maroon jacket. 

"Thought it was a little early for you to be giving me your jacket," Dream jokes, pulling everything on. 

"You're just lucky I have no control when shopping at Columbia stores."

"Columbia?"

"Sports and outdoor wear. They have great fleece jackets, hence the reason we're both wearing one." Techno points to the little embroidered "Columbia" on the upper chest of his dark blue jacket, and Dream finally realizes they're wearing the same jacket in different colors. 

"Cool. Now can we go?"

"Your legs are gonna freeze but I can't help you with that."

The park is less than 5 blocks away from Techno's apartment. It's a quiet rectangle of trees and benches and grass and a playground, and everything is covered in a thin layer of snow. 

The two of them walk along the concrete path, not talking but rather taking in their surroundings. Dream is enraptured by his new ability to see his breath in the frigid air, and he catches Techno smiling as he watches him a few times. 

Eventually, Dream glances up from his cloud of breath and sees a pond with a pair of birds standing lazily on the ice. "Look, geese!"

Dream is a sucker for geese, especially Canadian geese, which is what these are. 

"Dream, don't-" Techno warns as Dream takes off in a run.

It's an adequate warning that he should've listened to, but he doesn't, and Dream hits a slippery spot on the sidewalk and crashes down to the Earth. 

"Shit!" He slams down on his left side, hand stabbing into the rough ice that hadn't been cleared and pain immediately shooting up the left side of his thigh. 

Dream lays sprawled on the ice, getting wet and cold at each point of contact with the ground and assessing the damage, while Techno gets over to him as quickly and carefully as he can. 

"Ice is slippery," Dream laughs, heavily embarrassed and fighting against the tears threatening to fall. 

"Yeah." Techno looks concerned. "How bad does your hand hurt?"

It hurts a lot more when he sees the raw red lines travelling across his palm, smudges of dark dirt amongst the scratches. "Kind of."

"And your thigh? That was a hard fall."

"It feels warm and it stings," Dream says quietly, a tear running down his cheek. 

God, he's such an idiot. Of course ice is slippery. He's only been here for less than a day and now he's had the audacity to go and hurt himself? And so ungracefully as well. He looks like the stupidest person in the world right now, and he's so goddamn embarrassed. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you're not gonna die." 

Dream slaps a hand over himself to calm his crying. He hates being vulnerable in front of people he doesn't know well and this is the perfect example of what he hates. 

"Dream, come on, shift to the side so I can see what your leg."

A sniffle escapes Dream as he moves, gasping at the pain that shoots up his leg. 

"We should get back to the apartment, get you cleaned up," Techno says. 

"Okay." 

Techno grabs his hand and helps him up, and Dream ignores the flip of his stomach as their palms touch. 

Dream's jeans are ripped and soaked with blood at the point where there's the most pain. He feels naseous when he sees it, so he focuses on Techno instead, on his helping hands and concerned expression. 

A tedious limp back to Techno's apartment later, Dream is washing his palm under the gentle stream of hot water from the bathroom sink while Techno finds the peroxide in his hall closet. 

"Sorry for sayin' this but you're gonna have to take off your jeans so I can clean out your cut." Techno comes into the bathroom holding the brown bottle of peroxide and a couple of large bandaids, a towel slung over his shoulder. "Do you have boxers on or do you need a pair of shorts?"

"I have boxers on." Dream blushes, then grimaces as the water flows onto a particularly sore spot on his hand. 

"Cool. I'll turn around while you do that." Techno sets the peroxide on the counter, then turns. 

Dream's cheeks burn as much as his hand and leg as he slowly peels his jeans off, wincing as the denim comes away from his wound. 

"Sorry about this in advance," Techno says as he gets himself situated. Dream pointedly doesn't look at his leg, just sits down on the wide rim of the bathtub atop the towel and watches Techno. 

"Ow," Dream says as Techno dumps peroxide onto his wound. The tell-tale sizzling feels weird. 

Thankfully, the wound is in the perfect place so it doesn't make Dream too nervous to have Techno's hand patting the towel against it. That doesn't mean it doesn't make him nervous, and it takes all of his self control to not let his mind wander. 

"You don't need stitches," Techno says, gently wiping away the excess peroxide and opening one of the bandaids, then pressing it over the cut. 

Techno's hands are comforting, or maybe that's just his touch in general. 

"Thank you," Dream says, and their eyes meet for a second. 

Techno pauses, maintaining the eye contact, lips parted a little, and Dream thinks he stops breathing for a second. The air is heavy between them, and Dream realizes he's in a little deeper than he thought. 

"It's no problem," Techno replies, still looking at Dream. 

Dream just looks over Techno's face for a second, at his fluffy brown hair, at his blue eyes, at the two freckles on his cheek, at his pink lips-

No, no, Dream can't look at those. That's completely inappropriate and he shouldn't even contemplate anything about it. 

Techno's not looking away, just looks a little dazed and very cute. 

"Techno?" Dream says quietly.

"Hmmm?" 

"Thank you."

And Dream hopes Techno picks up on everything that it means. 

The look in his eyes indicates he does, and it makes Dream smile. 

He's an idiot with a crush. 

Whoops.


	5. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Lights
> 
> Techno and Dream look at Christmas lights.

Now, not saying that Techno has always found Dream attractive, but he likes talking to people who were as smart or smarter than he is and besides that, Dream's jawline is to die for, so really, can you really blame him?

Techno has learned something in the two days he's been around Dream, and it's the fact that he's the prettiest when he's excited about something.

People-watching has always been a pastime for Techno, and he's always loved observing how humans react to things, however positive or negative those things are.

He likes observing Dream the best.

There have been three separate occasions: the snow outside the airport, seeing his breath for the first time, and being able to talk about crappy movies. Techno is living for them so far, loving the way Dream's eyes light up and he gets this big dazed smile across his face and doesn't stop quietly saying "woah" about the thing until something snaps him out of it.

Does Techno ask Dream if he wants to go on a drive to see Christmas lights so he can see one of those reactions again?

Yes.

Dream obviously says yes, both because he loves seeing all the colors and because it hurts for him to walk anywhere with that cut on his leg (he hasn't said anything about it but he's been taking Advil every 6 hours and gets progressively more snippy as the timer fizzles out).

Much to Techno's surprise (and a little to his delight but he's not saying anything about that), Dream continues wearing the Columbia fleece. He seems comfortable in it and he looks reasonably good in it, and Techno realizes if Dream wants the jacket, then he can have the jacket. Techno can just buy another one if he wants another.

"How old is this thing?" Dream asks as they climb into Techno's black Pontiac Sunfire.

"23 years old. It was my grandpa's and it runs perfectly fine, so I don't see the point in getting rid of it."

"It's a convertible?"

"Yeah, but we're not putting the top down tonight."

"Obviously."

A rush of cold air hits both of them in the face as Techno turns the car on, and he quickly reaches to turn off the heating system. "It's gonna take a minute to warm up."

"I don't think I've ever used the heater in my car," Dream muses, head turned to stare out the window.

They're immediately met with a beautiful display as they pull out of the parking lot of Techno's apartment complex. A blowup penguin and decorated tree along with plastic candy canes and a cute snowman stare back at them from a yard across the street, and Dream smiles wide. "Look, they've got snow on them."

Techno smiles and starts a leisurely drive down the quiet street, maintaining enough of the speed limit for them to not slow down hypothetical traffic.

They pass display after display, which vary from a single string of white lights around a window to an entire house covered in lights and decorations. Dream points out his favorite thing every time, whether it's a wire moose wearing a scarf or some twinkling icicle lights, and Techno thinks it's beautiful.

"Thank you," Dream says while they're driving past a darker spot of the street.

"For what?"

"For letting me come hang out with you. I know we don't talk a lot but I like being around you." Dream's smile turns soft and warm, less giddy but just as genuine.

"You just sounded like you needed a hug," Techno jokes. "Besides, you needed to see some real snow."

"The snow is definitely a plus." Dream turns to look out the windshield instead. "I can leave whenever you want me to."

"I don't want you to," Techno replies, blushing at his statement. 

Dream doesn't say anything else, but when Techno glances over at him, he's smiling the widest Techno's ever seen. 

Dream is the prettiest when he's excited, and Techno doesn't want to stop seeing that anytime soon.


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Mistletoe
> 
> Techno gets to see Dream's tattoos for the first time.

"What's your tattoo?"

"What?"

"Sorry, just- what's the tattoo on your shoulder? I keep seeing a little bit of it and I was just wondering." Techno's cheeks are red. 

"It's no problem," Dream laughs. "It's a manta ray, actually, and its tail is up on my neck, which is what you're seeing."

"Oh." Techno nods, the question hanging in the air between them. 

"Do you wanna see the rest of it?"

Techno pauses for a moment, contemplating if he's emotionally ready to see Dream shirtless, but he accepts it. "Yeah, actually, if you don't mind."

"Cool." Dream stands and carefully takes off his shirt, revealing a manta ray tattoo with the Solar System across its back and its stinger curling up to the spot where Dream's neck meets his shoulder. 

Techno stands as well, almost entranced by the tattoo. It's beautifully detailed, each planet different from the next and the ray's little antenna? are a pretty deep blue color. 

"Woah," Techno says quietly. 

"I've got a couple more tattoos, or you can just stare at that one for a while."

Techno's amazed at himself that he isn't just drooling over Dream's broad, tanned, freckled shoulders, but the tattoo is incredible. He snaps himself out of his trance, though. "You have more?"

"Yeah." Dream turns a little so Techno can see the lotus flower between his shoulder blades. "The lotus is my first, actually. The manta ray was second. Then the rosemary and lavender on my arm are for my sisters," he turns his arm over so Techno can see the two herb sprigs on the underside of his bicep, "then the sword on my thigh, the pride flag behind my ear," he pulls his ear forward and shows the bi flag there, "and the dinosaur on my ankle to match George and Sapnap."

"You have tattoos to match George and Sapnap?"

"Just the one, yeah." Dream props his leg on the couch to show the simple brontosaurus on his left ankle. "Sapnap has a T-rex and George has a stegosaurus."

"Getting tattoos with your YouTube team is kinda cringe."

"Getting tattoos with your best friends is what I did," Dream shoots back. "Come on, you and the rest of the Sleepy Bois should get matching tattoos when Tommy finally turns 18."

"Phil's got an irrational fear of needles, so that won't be happening."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

Techno just sighs and pulls up his right sleeve. 

"Is that a sandwich?"

"It's an Al Special from Al's Sandwiches, yeah. I've got free sandwiches there for the rest of my life because of that tattoo."

Dream's iconic wheeze breaks the calm atmosphere. 

"They have good sandwiches!" Techno protests. 

"You have a sandwich tattoo, though," Dream wheezes, trying hard to compose himself. 

"You know what, I was gonna say we should go there for lunch, but I think you'll actually have to pay for yours," Techno teases, in no way upset about Dream's jokes (it was a literal sandwich, after all).

"No! I'll stop laughing, I'm sorry," Dream says quickly. 

"Go get your jacket, then."

Ten minutes later, they walk into Al's Sandwich Shop and are promptly met with something neither of them is prepared for. 

"Afternoon, gentlemen!" The person behind the register says. "Congrats on standing under the mistletoe! Kissing is technically optional but very much encouraged!"

Above them stands a small bundle of mistletoe, hung from the ceiling by a red ribbon. There's white berries amongst the green leaves and the sprig dangles menacingly. 

"Something poisonous should not represent holiday love," Techno mutters. 

Dream giggles and gives Techno a kiss on the cheek before either of them can think too much about it. 

The action leaves both of them blushing but far from unhappy. Techno's face burns and he's left speechless, but Dream stands tall and smirks. 

"Fantastic! That's the 672nd kiss this holiday season." The cashier is beaming widely. "Now what can I get you two?"

Both of them get free sandwiches since Techno flashes his tattoo. Dream has to do most of the talking because Techno is still too surprised to function. 

As they leave, they're standing under the mistletoe for a moment again, and this time, it's Techno who plants a kiss on Dream's cheek. 

Both of them don't stop smiling on the entire ride home.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Dinner
> 
> Techno and Dream attend dinner at Techno's family's house.

After a little bit of argument, Dream gets Techno to set up his second monitor.

"I can't believe you've had it this whole time and haven't set it up. Your laptop is awful, Techno, you must understand that."

"It's not that bad!"

"You can't even run YouTube and Twitter at the same time."

"I- you got me there."

"Now go open the packages with your MCC coin and your Play Button and I'll make sure the monitor is set up correctly."

"I'm just opening them in here," Techno grumbles, moving the two packages from the desk to his bed. 

"Whatever you want," Dream replies, carefully turning on the computer and checking the wiring of everything again. 

Pretty much as soon as Techno picks up the scissors, his phone starts vibrating aggressively in his pocket and he answers it. Dream turns around to see what's happening, but one look from Techno keeps Dream quiet. 

It's strange listening to a phone conversation when you can't hear the second speaker, but Dream can hear Techno's side. He can see it as well, see the way Techno rolls his eyes moments after he picks up, sees the scoff as it comes across his features, sees the clench of his fist and the raised eyebrows and the annoyance on his mouth as he speaks. 

Dream feels guilty for thinking Techno is beautiful as he speaks, but he holds his gaze, computer forgotten behind him as he watches the man in front of him. 

"Mom, no, I have- no, no, he's not my boyfriend, he's staying over for a couple weeks- yes, he's very nice- no I don't know- Dream, yeah- Mom, just- do you really need to?" Techno seems exasperated as he lowers the phone from his ear and clicks it to speaker. "You're on, Mom."

"Hello?" Dream says tentatively. 

"Dream! Hello!" A feminine voice pours through the speakers. "Darling, will you be so kind and let you two join us for dinner? Skittles told me all about your little dilemma and we'd love for you to come over!"

Dream mouths "Skittles?" and Techno glares at him and shakes his head. Dream makes a decision then, thinking that dinner will be great. "That sounds incredible! I've been wanting to meet some of Skittles's family, so this will be the perfect opportunity."

"Fantastic!" is the last word Dream hears as Techno snarls and takes the phone off speaker, shooting daggers at Dream with those pretty blue eyes of his. 

That's how they end up in the car on the way to Techno's mom's house, neither really saying a word. Techno seems to be fuming about the whole ordeal. 

"It's not gonna be that bad," Dream says, trying to break the tension in the car. 

"Dream, you have not met my mother, or my sisters, or Brad for that matter. I hate to subject you to them after you only staying for a week at my house, and to subject you to questions about yourself-"

"Hey," Dream says, reaching across the center console and placing a hand gently on Techno's shoulder, careful to not hit his hand injury in the process. "I'm okay with this."

And he is. 

Anna, Techno's mom, gives Dream a hug as she welcomes them into the house. Brad, it turns out, is Techno's stepdad and a very kind man. Techno's sisters are Becca and Penelope, aged 9 and 13 respectively, Penelope just older than Drista. Everyone calls Techno "Skittles" and no one will give Dream an explanation as to why. 

"How long have you two been together?" Becca asks once Techno has disappeared into the kitchen with a sympathetic look and Dream has discarded Techno's (his?) jacket. 

"Oh, we're not- we're not together." Dream glances around the room, seeing the full, rugged-smelling Christmas tree decorated in lights and ornaments, the garlands hung over the doorways and the ribbons tied to the banister of the stairs and the stockings hung over the fireplace. It all feels so fantastically like family, like chaotic, unorganized, loving family. 

"Why not?" Becca stands next to him as he looks at the tree, taking in the broad range of ornaments adorning the branches. There's ceramic reindeer labeled with each child's name, polar bears with stocking caps, handmade plastic things that look ancient, big glass things that Dream wouldn't dare touch. 

Dream takes a moment to think about that, and there's a few reasons that he finds. "We don't know each other very well yet, so we're not ready to fall in love."

"What are you two doing?" Techno asks, sidling back into the living room. He seems more comfortable here, calmer in a way that Dream is witnessing for the first time. 

"She's telling me embarrassing stories about you," Dream says. 

"I was not, I was asking why you haven't kissed him yet."

That turns both men bright red, so much so that Dream has to bury his face in his hands. 

"Becca," Techno chokes out. "No, he's a guest."

Becca just runs out of the room giggling as the two men recover from her comment. 

"So, why haven't you kissed me?" Dream asks after a moment. 

"Was a kiss on the cheek not enough?" Techno replies. 

"Maybe not." 

"Then what did you have in mind?"

The tension flows back between them, the same one that happened while Techno was fixing up Dream's cuts. 

Dream leans forward, giving Techno every moment to back away, and presses a kiss to his jaw, just in front of his ear. 

"I, uh, I don't think that counts as a real kiss," Techno murmurs as Dream pulls back, both their faces red again. 

"Would you rather have a real kiss?" Dream whispers, barely loud enough for Techno to hear. 

The moment is obliterated when Anna yells that dinner is ready. They step away from each other awkwardly, Dream impulsively cracking his knuckles and Techno worrying his bottom lip. 

Their dinner conversation is made heavy by the underlying question of "What if we hadn't been interrupted?", but the tension disperses after Dream's second glass of white wine and they're back to their normal, whatever that is. 

It's gently snowing when they leave, the wine buzzing through their systems (obviously only a little, they're not irresponsible). Dream hugs everyone goodbye, promising that he'll be back soon and that he thought all the food was incredible. 

"See, Skittles, I had a good time," Dream says when they're settled into the car. 

"'Techno' is a perfectly fine name, you know."

"No, no, that's just what I usually call you. Can I give you a new nickname?" Dream grins, feeling happy and warm, actually warm, for the first time in a week. "Can I call you Poppleton?"

"Poppleton? Where in the world did that come from?"

"You never read the Poppleton books?" Dream gasps, very much surprised in his drunken state. "Oh my god, they were incredible. Poppleton is a pig and he's absolutely fantastic."

"A pig-related nickname? How creative."

"Fine, I'll call you- I can call you "babe". Does that work?" Dream's brain completely flies over the fact that 'babe' is used romantically and instead lands on the fact that there's a movie about a pig named "Babe". 

"Jesus, Dream, don't say stuff like that."

"Oh, okay, sorry."

"No, it's- just go to sleep. Today has been a lot and we still have a while of a drive."

When Dream falls asleep, he dreams of kissing Techno properly under the mistletoe, just like those crappy Hallmark movies. 

It's a nice dream.


	8. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Decorations 
> 
> Dream and Techno decorate for Christmas.

"You should have a tree."

"What?"

"A Christmas tree. A short little Christmas tree for your living room."

"I'm- Dream, those are expensive."

"Not the fake ones. They have lights already and are only like twenty bucks. Come on, let's go to Walmart and get one."

"Dream-"

"Please?" Dream looked over at Techno just to prove solidify his chances. They're on opposite sides of the couch, Dream on his phone and Techno's nose back in the book on Greek Mythology. 

"You should be the one buying it, you're the richer one out of the two of us."

"Then I'll buy it. Come on, just get up and put on a jacket."

"Do you wanna see the snow again?" Techno asks. 

"Yeah, I wanna see the snow again." Dream looks down at his lap because he does, he does want to see the snow again, see the way it covers every outside surface in a fluffy whiteness and makes the air cold and the world softer. "But also the tree."

"Fine." Techno slides his bookmark into the book and stands, stretching his arms above his head. They've been on the couch for nearly two hours, just enjoying each other's company. Dream stands as well, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Get your jacket."

They actually go to the closest Fred Meyer, a store which Techno describes as "Walmart, but nicer and less scary". It is a lot nicer in there, and warmer, and Dream enjoys the store. 

Despite Dream's pleas, Techno says no to a 7 foot tall tree and instead chooses a simple 5 foot artificial one with little white lights glued to its branches and a dark red base. 

"It needs baubles," Dream says as Techno drags the box for the tree into the basket. 

"I have baubles."

"Do you have more string lights?"

"I do."

"Do you have stockings?"

"No."

"Do you have a log?"

Techno stops, turning to raise his eyebrows at Dream. "A what?"

"A log. A Yule Log. To burn on Christmas."

"That's not a thing."

"It is."

"We're not getting one."

Techno doesn't let him get a Yule Log, but Dream finds a stuffed moose with a little red sweater and Techno can't say no to how excited Dream looks. 

(It's his weakness by this point, but he'd never say that aloud)

Dream buys everything despite Techno's protests, but both of them come out of the store smiling and holding a bunch of new decorations. 

When they get back to the apartment, Techno goes to dig through the closet for the minimal decorations he already owns while Dream sets up the tree. It's not very hard, he just kind of has to click all the parts into place. 

"Behold," Techno says, coming into the hallway with a box balanced on his hip. "Decor."

"Yay!" 

They take turns arranging trinkets on the tables and mantle and hanging lights. Neither needs to stand on a chair to string red and green lights along the edges of the room since they're so tall. Techno has a few ornaments that he's had for years, along with glass baubles that look like they could break if Dream holds them to tightly. 

"What's this?" Dream asks, pulling out a small picture frame covered in gold-painted macaroni. 

"That's- that's something I made back in fifth grade." Techno stops what he's doing (hanging baubles).

"You look adorable." It's Techno as a little kid, aged about 8 judging by the fact that there's a neat black 2006 scribbled across the back of the frame. He's smiling at the camera and wearing a Santa hat and holding a sign that says "Happy Holidays" on it in gold letters. 

"Thanks," Techno simply says, but Dream sees the blush on his cheeks before he turns away. 

"If I compliment you enough will you let me get a Yule Log?"

"Nope."

"Dammit!"


	9. Holiday Bazaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Holiday Bazaar
> 
> Techno and Dream go to a holiday bazaar.

"Thoughts on gingerbread houses?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are they cool? Are they cringe? What's your stance?"

Dream hums, tapping a playful finger on his chin like he's thinking. "They're pretty cool. The frosting is awful to deal with, though."

"Well, there's a Christmas Bazaar set up right now and they have a gingerbread house contest."

Techno loves going to the little Christmas Bazaars since they're basically a Christmas-themed Farmer's Market. He's gotten ornaments and cookies and fudge and even a blanket (which is in the closet right now, he should get that out), and it's fun to talk to the nice old ladies who are gentle enough that they don't set off his social anxiety. 

"Are you suggesting we make a gingerbread house?" Dream raises his eyebrows. 

"What? No, I was suggesting we go to the Bazaar and see all the cool homemade stuff and judge the gingerbread houses."

"That sounds fun, actually. There used to be one of those in Padsdow."

Now it's Techno's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Padsdow?"

"Oh, that's the town I grew up in. It's little and a few hours away from Orlando. We moved to the city once my little brother was born."

"Cool." 

"Yeah. So, bazaar?"

Techno is pretty sure that about half their time together has just been the two of them driving places, but in all honesty, he's not complaining. Dream will sing along to songs he knows when they come on the radio, and despite the fact that he blushes and stops every time Techno says something, he actually sounds pretty good. 

The back of Techno's mind screams that this is what couples do as they walk through the front doors into the giant room, but he makes dismisses the thoughts as he sees Dream's eyes widen in excitement. "Come on, Techno, they have cookies!"

It's a bad idea to bring cash to someplace like this, everyone knows that, but Techno did anyway, so he knows he'll have little control here as he follows Dream to a table full of baked goods and they taste samples of each pastry and cookie. 

"You boys seeing anything you like?" The woman behind the table asks when she's finished with another customer. 

Techno's eyes wash over the plates and bags of fudge, peanut brittle, cookies, and finally land on a delicious looking brown roll of cake and chocolate frosting. "What's that?"

"A Yule Log, dear," the lady replies, and Dream's eyes get so wide that Techno worries they'll fall out of his head. 

Dream turns to look at Techno, faces in a pleading expression and his hands pressed jokingly together so it looks like he's begging. "Please? Please?"

Techno sighs. "We'll take one."

As he and the woman complete the transaction, Dream moves to the next booth, which is full of jewelry. 

"Your boyfriend seems pretty excited about this," the woman says as she slips the Yule Log into a paper bag. 

"He is, he's been asking for one for the past couple days," Techno says, looking over the table again. "Actually, can I get a bag of those peppermint cookies as well?"

He only realizes that he just technically referred to Dream as his boyfriend as he hands the woman the money and she hands him the bag. 

Why does that sound kind of nice?

Techno tries hard to think about un-cute things as he thanks the woman and walks over to Dream.

"I found these earrings for Drista, she's really gonna like them," Dream says when he realizes Techno is next to him again. He holds up a pair of earrings shaped like golden leaves. "You good?"

"Better than good," Techno replies. 

"Good. Now help me pick out a pair for Sapnap."

They find panda earrings for Sapnap and a necklace for Techno's mom with an emerald pendant hanging from the chain before moving again. Everything goes in the paper bag in Techno's hand. 

"Is there a bathroom somewhere?" Dream asks after a few minutes of just wandering around and looking at all the wares. 

"Uhhhhhh," Techno says, scanning the room before seeing a sign. "That way."

"I'll be back in a minute," Dream says, giving Techno a wink before slipping off into the crowd.

Techno continues, trying hard to not buy every single thing that catches his eye. He passes ladies with hand-knit pot holders and men with carved wooden bowls (he gets a bowl, it's a pretty dark brown that he really likes).

Eventually, he stumbles on a booth that he's surprised is there at all. It's run by a twenty-something looking person with tattoos up their arms and a wooly shawl over their shoulders. A nametag on their shirt reads "Mack". Their wares are signs with scorched-on messages and pictures, and there's one that catches Techno's eyes. 

"Sweater Weather?" Mack asks when they see Techno eyeing the sign. 

"Sweater Weather," Techno confirms, making both of them grin. 

"So, you like that one?" Mack says, motioning to the slab of wood.

"I do, actually. Well, one of my friends definitely will."

Mack gives him a smile, wrinkling their nose. "Boyfriend?"

Techno chuckles. "Disappointingly, no."

"Oh, that's a shame. I think he'll like it, though. It might be my favorite sign, actually."

"I think he will, actually. He looks like a dudebro but he's the complete opposite." Techno's joy at seeing this is high. "How'd you come up with that phrase?"

"On a podcast. They were joking about toxic masculinity and LGBT relationships and said that and I said to myself 'I could make a sign out of this'."

"He's gonna hate it." Techno giggles to himself. 

The sign reads "Pain is Temporary but Pride is Forever", which Techno knows Dream will like it or at least get a bit of a laugh out of it.

Dream reappears as soon as the sign is in Techno's bag, and Mack gives them a knowing look. 

"Techno, come on, there's- wait, these are cool!" Before he can drag Techno away, Dream actually looks at what Mack is selling. "How do you make these?"

"I have a special pen for it," Mack says, smile back on their face. 

"Incredible!" Dream seems fascinated by the art. "Is that R2D2?"

"It is."

"My brother loves R2D2."

Dream buys the rendition of the beloved robot and Techno carefully puts it in the bag next to the other one. 

"You guys are cute together," Mack has the audacity to say. 

"Thank you!" Dream replies enthusiastically before grabbing Techno's hand. 

Techno feels dizzy with how hard he blushes. 

They see more booths, buy more gifts for loved ones and useless trinkets for themselves. Nearly every booth's owner thinks they're romantically involved in some way, and Dream doesn't correct them once. 

Techno can get used to this.


	10. Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Evergreen
> 
> Dream buys a wreath for the apartment. 
> 
> Special appearance from everyone's favorite colorblind scooter boy.

"I bought something."

"You did?"

"I did."

"What kind of something?"

"Something for the apartment."

"You say that like we're roommates, Dream."

"We sort of are. Remember, I can leave anytime you need me to."

"And I don't need you to."

"Right. Now, aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"I'm a little worried to."

"It's nothing bad, I promise, just another decoration."

"Fine."

Dream reveals what he's been (poorly) concealing behind his back: a wreath, decorated with pine cones and berries and little white flowers. "Ta-da!"

"When did you buy that?"

"This morning. I woke up at 7 and couldn't fall back asleep, so I went on a walk and there was a couple of high schoolers selling them." 

It's a pretty wreath, Techno must admit, well-made with healthy green branches twisted tightly around the frame. "You should've woken me up, I would've come with you."

"I almost did but you were sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too cute." Dream has the audacity to wink, and Techno's not sure if he's ever blushed this much in his life. 

"Great. Now, where do you plan on hanging that?"

"On the front of the door." He says it like it's a statement, and Techno can't even say no, just sighs and goes to the kitchen to find some way of hanging it up. "I bought something else as well."

"Oh?"

"We don't have to put it up if you don't want to, I just thought it would be kinda fun."

Techno finds a sticky hook that hangs on wood surfaces without hurting the wood itself and comes back to the living room, where Dream is standing and holding the wreath in one hand and a small bunch of mistletoe in the other. 

"And where do you expect to hang that?"

"Doorway to the kitchen?" Dream is more careful with that question than the one about the wreath, and it makes something flip in Techno's stomach. 

"That works, but I want to make a rule before it's up there." He can see Dream's face fall before quickly saying what he needs to. "I just- not only kisses? Like, a high-five too, or a hug, or even just a pat on the shoulder, that's all." Because gods, if he isn't a little bit touch-starved for Dream specifically and wants to feel him a little more. 

"Come high-five me under the mistletoe, Technoblade," Dream jokes, immediately falling back into his beautiful joking self. 

Dream's phone is the one to start buzzing as soon as Techno has retrieved the wreath (their fingers brush and it's Fantastic), and he pulls it out to see that it's from George. 

"George, darling, it's been so long!" Dream dons a terrible British accent as he puts the phone on speaker. 

"Howdy, Dream, where have you been?" George seems to have donned an equally bad American accent, and Techno wonders if they do this every time. 

"I'm okay. What do you need?"

"Where have you been?" George says again. "I thought we were gonna stream together, I had to get Sapnap instead."

"Not like you're gonna be complaining about that," Dream jokes. 

"I was not, it was nice to talk, but what happened with you?"

"Oh, I'm- I'm in California at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"I needed a breather?"

"Please tell me you're in Achillian and finally met Techno and have been getting rai-"

"George, Jesus, he's right here, you're on speaker!" Dream blushes at what George was about to say, and a blush creeps up Techno's cheeks. 

"Techno? You're with Techno?" George asks. 

"He is, yes," Techno says helpfully. 

"Technoblade!" It's almost weird for George to say his name in a friendly manner after all the stuff on the SMP, but that's all just been acting. "Has he kissed you yet?"

Dream buries his face in his hands and groans, dropping his phone in the process. Techno (somehow) catches it and holds it instead. "He hasn't, but he bought mistletoe this morning."

"Fantastic!" George seems happy that he's reduced the two of them to blushing messes. "Just remember, he's a sucker for peppermint things and loves rom-coms no matter how much he denies it."

Techno chuckles as Dream snatches the phone back and takes it off speaker. "George, I'm going to kill you."

George must say something crazy because Dream hangs up on him a moment later, cheeks still very red. 

"I bought some peppermint cookies at the Bazaar if that helps," Techno says, laughing at the hilarity of the situation. 

"Those sound nice." Dream groans again. "Sorry about that."

"Totally fine." Techno picks up the discarded mistletoe and holds it over his head. "Cheek kiss to make you feel better?"

Dream sighs, smile back on his face as he slides his phone into his pocket and steps forward. Techno plants a gentle kiss on his cheek, a little too soft for the atmosphere they're in, but it doesn't really matter. 

When they've separated, Dream is smiling happily. "You said something about peppermint cookies?"

"Hang up the mistletoe, then we'll talk."


	11. Dear Santa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Dear Santa...
> 
> Dream and Techno write letters to Santa.

Dear Santa, 

I haven't written a letter to you (or anyone, for that matter) in a very long time, but I suppose it's nice to pick up traditions and little things that make the holidays happier. 

Honestly, I feel like a little kid again as I write this. Dream insisted though, and I don't think I'd be able to ever say no to him. 

This year, I want something difficult and possibly unattainable, but I'll ask for it anyway. 

I want Dream to be happy. 

I've seen the way he'll look at old family photos of mine or almost be crying when we watch the atrocious Hallmark movie and a loving family scene comes on. I've seen the way he'll work too hard on a video or even a Tweet, poring over it like it's going to be his best work yet. 

He's had a hard year, and I just want him to be happy. 

I sound like the biggest simp in the world, but he's the sweetest person I've ever met and he deserves to be happy. 

If it is somehow unattainable, I at least ask for a new pair of socks and maybe one of those nice light-up keyboards. Hoodies would also be cool. For the memes, clout would be appreciated. 

Much thanks, 

Techno

Dear Santa, 

Twenty-one years, twenty-one letters. It may be a helpless tradition, but it's a fun one nonetheless. 

There are a few things I would like this year. A new computer. Another tattoo? Right now I would really love a large plate of spaghetti. A new microphone. New hoodies. Probably a new couch since Patches has been absolutely destroying it. 

I also ask for something that I probably won't get but desire above everything else: for Techno to be happy. I know it's hard for him sometimes, but he deserves it all. I think I love him, in all honesty, and I want him to be happy. His smile is the best thing I've ever seen. 

Sincerely, 

Dream

"Do I get to see yours?" Dream whines, looking over Techno's shoulder.

"No!" Techno covers the piece of paper with his arms and turns to glare at Dream.

"Fine! Where are your envelopes?" Dream turns away, a playful smile on his mouth and a blush on his cheeks. 

"In the desk," Techno says. 

If only they had seen each other's letters...


	12. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Sugar and Spice
> 
> Techno changes his body wash and Dream loves the new smell.

After George had the audacity to ask if Dream was "getting railed by the Blood God yet", he Tweets that he'll be gone for a few days to take a "brain break" and playfully ignores George's calls.

Whenever either of them walks under the mistletoe, the other will give them some type of physical affection, whether that be a kiss on the cheek, a high five, a hug, a quick holding of hands, anything where they have skin-to-skin contact. Dream absolutely loves it, and Techno seems to love it, so both of them walk into the kitchen as much as possible.

Techno usually wakes up smelling of sweet apricots and a hint of the incense he sometimes burns before bed. Dream has the privilege of dragging him into hugs when he walks into the kitchen, burying his nose into Techno's shoulder and just taking in that sweet, familiar scent.

On the second day the mistletoe is up, Techno's scent changes, and it changes for the better.

"Something's different," Dream murmurs into Techno's shoulder once both of them are up (it seems to switch off between Techno and Dream waking up first, but this morning it's Dream with Techno shuffling out of his bedroom a few minutes later).

"Good different?"

"Yeah, really good." Instead of the normal apricot scent, Dream is breathing cinnamon and apples and cloves and ginger and vanilla.

"I got new body wash," Techno replies, letting Dream breathe him in for a second. It feels good to be so warm directly after waking up. "Special Christmas flavor. It's called 'Sugar and Spice'."

Dream snorts. "Flavor?"

"What else would I say?"

"Scent?"

"I think flavor sounds better."

"But that would insinuate a taste of some sort, and I'm pretty sure you don't taste like the best thing in the world."

'I bet he does', Dream's brain says against his will. 'I bet he tastes incredible, and if I were to just stop hugging him and just reach up and kiss him-'

"Shampoo does taste pretty bad," Techno jokes. "I can't confirm or deny the other bit, though."

Dream just hums in response, arms still wrapped tight around Techno, still breathing in this new heavenly scent and feeling the warmth, the comfort. He could stay here forever, but disappointingly, Techno lets go and Dream follows.

A loud yawn escapes Techno's mouth, and Dream smiles, still able to smell the body wash even when they're not directly together.

"What kind of tea this morning?" Techno asks, opening the cupboard that has all the tea stuff.

"Earl Grey." Dream hops up on the counter, lets himself imagine that they're sleepy boyfriends waking up together rather than tentative friends who will part soon, lets himself think of Techno standing between his legs and stealing a kiss.

"Bad news, all we've got is Grey Earl."

"I'll have to settle for that, then."

And it's so beautifully, disgustingly domestic that Dream wishes they could do this every morning for the rest of their lives. 

Before that, though, he can settle for being able to breathe Techno in and hugging him under the mistletoe.


	13. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Woods
> 
> Dream's pretty upset about his speedrun analysis results, so he and Techno go on a hike to help him calm down.

"We're going on a hike."

"A- what?" 

"A hike. I just- I really need to get outside and maybe punch a tree."

"Why?"

Dream drops his head, crosses his arms, and looks at the ground. "My speedrun analysis came out last night. They still think I cheated."

Techno stands and wraps him in a hug. Dream grips Techno's sweater maybe a little too tightly, but he doesn't pay attention to that. 

"Do you wanna yell about it a little?" Techno asks, rubbing his hand up and down Dream's back soothingly. 

"Kind of." Dream feels a mix between angry and upset. "Just- I can't prove that I didn't and now everyone thinks I did."

Techno just holds on, lets Dream hold onto his sweater and pant into the fabric. 

"If it counts, I believe you."

"Thanks, Techno. No one else does, but yeah, that does count." 

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go on a walk so you can punch a tree."

They drive to a quiet trail just out of the city, Dream trying hard to not let his hands shake as he lets all of his anger out in a calm-as-he-can-muster voice. Techno just listens respectfully, inputs words when they're needed and maintains a comforting energy to support Dream. 

"Woah," Dream says upon stepping out of the car. 

The woods here are completely different than the woods back home. Instead of ferns and dead leaves on the ground around the moss-covered trees, there's spruce and juniper trees and bare bushes and rocks he doesn't recognize. Everything is dusted with a thin layer of snow, which would never happen back in Florida. 

"See any good trees to punch?" 

"Not yet." 

"Then let's go find one."

It's a flat trail, one that snakes through the trees and around piles of those strange rocks. Dream's hands are shaking from both the cold and the anger coursing through him. 

Techno walks next to him, obviously a little nervous by the way Dream's face is curled into a grimace, his teeth bared. After a few minutes, he makes a decision and carefully intertwines his fingers with Dream's.

Dream nearly forgets everything as their hands touch, and he blushes for the millionth time since he arrived in Achillian a week ago. Techno's hand is warm and cozy, and it feels comfortable for them to be holding hands and walking like this. 

Dream thinks he loves him, hopes they'll be able to do this more. 

"See any trees you like?" Techno asks after a while of them walking. 

"I don't think I should punch a tree, really. It'll probably hurt."

"Yeah, I'd probably have to fix you up again."

"When you say it like that, it doesn't sound so bad."

"That sounds like flirting, Dream."

"And what if it is?" Dream brings their hands to his mouth and gently kisses the back of Techno's, making both of them blush again. 

"Then I'll have to accuse you of being a simp." 

"I can deal with that." 

Techno lets Dream swing their arms as they walk. "You seem to be feeling better."

"It's all internalized now, don't worry."

"Sounds like I'll be your therapist by Christmas."

"Again, doesn't sound so bad." 

Their conversation falls into a comfortable silence as they continue, hands still together. 

"Hey, that seems like a good tree to punch." Techno points with his free hand at a young tree, its trunk not much wider than Dream's own forearm. 

"Do you think I should?"

"There's pillows back home but this is convenient?" Techno says. 

"I suppose..." Dream hates to let go of Techno but makes his way over to the tree. He gives it a gentle punch, the smooth wood making his fist ache even with the light touch. "Less than fulfilling, if I'm being honest."

"Well, there's plenty of other ways to let out anger. Bedwars when we get home?"

"Now that sounds like flirting."

Techno rolls his eyes as Dream intertwines their fingers once again. "Stew in your woes or join me in Minecraft." 

"If I knew you were going to invite me to play Minecraft with you, I would've waited till we got back to punch a tree."

Another eye roll, this one more playful than the last. 

They pick up vanilla ice cream and a case of rootbeer on the way home, then spend the rest of the evening beating each other in Minecraft and drinking too many rootbeer floats. 

Dream feels better. 

Exhausted and still upset, but better. 

Techno seems to be good at that.


	14. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Storm
> 
> It's the first actual snow of the season.

The first real, actual snowfall happens on a lazy Tuesday evening. The sky has been spitting out gentle stuff all month, a layer of white that melts by 10:30 am, but this one spits six inches across Achillian. 

Techno glances out the window at 5:43, just before they order their food (Taco Bell, Dream complained that he wanted crappy tacos all afternoon), exclaims that "hey, Dream, it's snowing again!"

Dream gets excited, of course, gets excited every day with how cold it is or how the world is covered by a gentle dusting of white when he opens his eyes in the mornings. Now it's actually snowing, thick white flakes floating down to the Earth, and Dream thinks it's one of the prettiest things he's ever seen. 

The actual prettiest thing he's ever seen orders them Taco Bell and curls up on the couch while they wait for the delivery, sipping a glass of milk and reading his Greek Mythology book again. 

The delivery person, a kind-looking woman named Gloria, drops their food off twenty minutes after Techno orders, a mix of tacos and burritos and two bags of cinnamon twists and two Freezes, because Dream begged for them. 

When they're finished eating, Techno looks out the window and sees swirls of snowflakes being blown around by the wind outside, along with a hefty layer of snow across the ground. He knows it's real snow since the streets are covered as well, not just the grass. It's cold enough to freeze, cold enough that they'll have to tromp through thick snow if they want to go anywhere in the morning. 

"What are you looking at?" Dream asks, but his question is answered as he comes to stand beside Techno. "Woah."

"Woah, indeed." Techno smiles, turns his head to admire his companion rather than the snow. He's seen snow plenty of times but he hasn't seen Dream's smile nearly enough. 

"Does this mean we'll finally be able to have a snowball fight?"

"Do you promise not to run on the ice again?"

"As long as I know there's the possibility of you fixing me up again, I can't promise anything."

Techno rolls his eyes but lets himself think of the possibility of being able to fix Dream up again, to care for him in a way so full of intimacy that he's not sure either of them will survive another event like that again. 

"Then no snowball fights."

"At least a walk through the snow? Or maybe snow angels? Or a snowman?"

Techno sighs, knowing he can't say no to Dream. "As long as you don't try to break yourself again."

"What if I wanted to get another scar?"

"I don't think I can emotionally deal with you hurting yourself again."

Dream sighs this time, crossing his arms like he's actually mad. "Fine. If you don't want me to die, then I won't."

"That's a pretty dramatic statement."

"It is, yeah, but it's true." Dream turns his head to meet Techno's gaze, green eyes meeting blue, and smiles. "I promise that I won't run."

"Good. Just know we're not going anywhere too early, it sucks having to scrape windshields in the dark."

"Scrape? Windshields?"

"Scrape the ice off the windshield?" Techno raises his eyebrows. "Have you never- have you never done that before?"

"I didn't even know that was a thing!" Dream protests. "I'm from Florida, this is the coldest weather I've ever been in by like, thirty degrees!"

"How about you try out scraping the windshield tomorrow? If you've never done it before..."

"Will you let us have a snowball fight if I say yes?"

Techno hummed, thinking for a moment before making a decision. "I will."

"Yay!"

*************************

The next morning, there's six inches of snow on the ground and Dream learns that he hates getting ice of the windshield, even with the special tool. 

Techno laughs at him the whole time, remembering his own first time doing the annoying task. 

They do have a snowball fight, and Dream also learns he hates wet and cold hands after they're out for an hour. 

Techno holds his hands and warms them up, though, so it's all okay.


	15. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Dance
> 
> Techno has an Amazon Echo? And they haven't been dancing this whole time? What?

"Why didn't you say you had an Echo?"

"What?"

Dream points to the Echo Dot on top of the mantle, and Techno's just surprised he hasn't noticed it before.

"The Echo. The Amazon Echo. Why didn't you say something about it? We could have been jamming to songs this whole time."

"I don't think that's necessary-"

"Alexa!" Dream says excitedly, and the Echo lights up blue around its edge. "Tell me a Christmas joke!"

"Why doesn't the Gingerbread Man have teeth?" A robotic female voice says too loudly into the living room. "Chronic ginger-vitis."

"That is the exact reason why I didn't say anything. She's just there to set timers when I'm too lazy to get my phone out, my brother bought it for my birthday and I don't use it much."

"Dude, what?" Dream laughs. "I love mine, honestly. She always says a cool fact about the day when I say 'good morning' to her and she's got dad jokes and enough of a music library to keep me sane."

Techno rolls his eyes. "You haven't paid for Amazon Music Unlimited?"

"I have not. Probably should, really, but I just haven't. Now, come on, what song should we get her to play?"

"Christmas song?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Come on, pick something fun."

"Alexa," Techno starts, looking right into Dream's eyes, "play Heat Waves by Glass Animals."

"Really?" Dream sighs as the Echo starts her spiel, then the song. "Come on, you choose the song that's inspired a story in which I'm all hot and bothered for my best friend?"

"It's a good song!" Techno protests. "And not a half-bad fic, if I'm being honest."

"You read it?"

"At least half of the SMP has read it, Dream. Stuff goes viral, one consumes it."

"You read a fic about George and I flirting and falling for each other?" Dream is genuinely confused, surprised, and a little- well, there's something else there too (it's almost jealousy, if he's being honest).

"Fanfiction is interesting sometimes?" Techno tries to back up his statement.

"Have you read other stuff?"

"Are you upset that I read some Dreamnotfound stuff?"

"No, I-"

"There's pretty reasonable 'Dreamnoblade' fics out there as well if that makes you feel better," Techno says, walking over to the Echo and turning up the volume via the buttons on the top of it. "I'm usually a king in those, which is nice."

"Narcissist," Dream grumbles playfully.

Techno takes his hands then, gently threads their fingers together, and Dream stops, wind knocked out of him with how careful the action is. "Come on, we'll stop 'Heat Waves' and we can play something better for us."

The term 'us' winds Dream again, and he just stands there, cheeks red, feeling a little dumbstruck.

"We can- wait, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's- sorry," Techno says, pulling his hands away, and Dream realizes he's hasn't said anything yet.

"No, no, I wanna dance." Dream links their hands together again and grins at Techno. "I wanna dance."

Techno breathes a sigh of relief as Dream bites his lip while he thinks of a song. A moment later, he has one. "Alexa, play 'Santa Baby'."

"Yzma seducing Santa Claus? Seriously?" Techno raises his eyebrows as Dream takes the lead, swaying their arms gently as the song starts.

"It's a good song? Come on, just let yourself go a little."

"Fine." Techno softens his tense body, letting himself sway around gently.

"Santa baby," Dream sings, shaking his hips as he drops one hand down to Techno's waist, the other still intertwined with Techno's fingers.

Techno lets out a surprised little sound as they get closer but giggles as Dream sings. His now-free hand moves to grip Dream's shoulder.

"A '54 convertible too, light blue." Dream emphasizes the color, makes the "t" sound pop.

"You really want a convertible?" Techno jokes, and Dream laughs, throws his head back a little as he shakes it.

"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas I haven't kissed..." Dream kisses Techno's cheek after the line, both of them smiling. He doesn't dare kiss his lips like he wants to, doesn't want this atmosphere to die.

They sway and spin around the living room, traversing the furniture so the dance is smooth. Dream leads, singing along as well as he can, acting out the words to make Techno laugh. Every time Dream wiggles his eyebrows at the phrase "hurry down my chimney tonight", it gets Techno to let out a chuckle and spin them around a little more.

They go through more songs, some Christmas, some not, but all with a particularly romantic tone to them. Besides "Santa Baby", Dream gets the Echo to play "All I Want For Christmas Is You", "Wagon Wheel" by Darius Rucker (not a bad song), "Dancing Queen", and "Marry You" by Bruno Mars in which he has the audacity to let go of Techno, get down on one knee, and mime proposing, which makes both of them laugh and blush so hard that they almost have to stop.

Techno throws in "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "Fly Me to the Moon", "Get Lucky", and "Livin' on a Prayer" which they both scream the lyrics to. They barely release each other's hands, just cling tight and jump and dance and have a good time.

If Dream wishes he could let Techno drop into a dip and kiss him at the song's end, then that's what happens.

If Techno imagines he and Dream twirling under the moonlight, then that's what happens.

If they both fall for each other a little more, then that's what happens.

Whatever they think, it's drowned out by scratchy voices and sore abs and laughs that fill the apartment and the best night so far.


	16. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Party
> 
> Tommy, Tubbo, Skeppy, and Bad have all arranged an SMP Christmas party (new server obviously) to make sure everyone knows all the SMP members are all still good friends. Dream and Techno obviously attend, as well as make themselves a drink beforehand. 
> 
> It ain't smut I promise
> 
> CW: Alcohol

"You can game on that thing?"

"I can! It's strong enough to stream, actually."

Dream's laptop would definitely beat Techno's in a fight, and said fight would last about two seconds.

"How much did you pay for that thing?"

It's the shiniest piece of technology Techno's ever seen, smooth and surprisingly unmarred. There's a single sticker in the corner, a depiction of every member of the Dream SMP with Dream himself in the middle.

And Dream calls Techno a narcissist?

"$1700."

"Jeez, Dream, is that necessary?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss the Christmas party, now would I?"

"Fair point."

The "Christmas Party" is a small event organized by Tubbo, Tommy, Bad, and Skeppy, to bring a little holiday cheer after the horrific goings-on of the SMP. A little bit of warmth amongst the group to reiterate to their fans that they don't actually hate each other will go a long way, and besides, it's a party amongst friends who weren't very close geographically.

Well, some of them were.

"Sapnap's in London," Dream had mentioned casually the night before while they were in the middle of an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved (The Terrifying Axeman of New Orleans, which is unapologetically Techno's favorite).

"Is he?" Techno was obviously surprised, knowing as much about the other two-thirds of the Dream Team as most of the fans did.

"Been texting me about how happy he is to see his boyfriend again." Dream had rolled his eyes. "Gods, they're apart for two months and now it's "George" this and "George" that. Please throw me off a cliff if I ever become like that."

(not saying anything, but George will have to eventually throw both Dream and Techno over a cliff when they get like that)

"I was not aware they were a thing."

"Not many people do within the YouTube group. Bad and Skeppy know since Bad can't keep a secret, and Eret knows by accident, and obviously Ant, but that's pretty much it."

"Huh. If you ever got an S.O., would you tell the stans?"

"I would probably send out a bunch of cryptic tweets, then talk it over a bunch with my partner. Sapnap and George have said they'll do it eventually, but it's hard when you're in the public eye."

Dream imagined telling his stans about how he was in love with the Blood God.

Techno imagined the rest of the Sleepy Bois' reactions to him getting a boyfriend.

Back in the present, Dream and Techno are in the kitchen, mixing together brown sugar, butter, cinnamon, nutmeg, cloves, and honey in a bowl, preparing their drink for the evening.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to deal with alcohol on stream?" Techno asks, retrieving the bottle of rum from the cupboard.

"I've been tipsy on stream before if that's what you're asking. And no, you won't be able to find where, because I act the same until I'm effectively drunk. Besides, I'm sure that we won't be the only ones. It's a Christmas party after all."

"Another moment in the 'Dream 1000 IQ plays' compilation." Techno finds two mugs, both of which are designed to keep the warmth in. "Besides, we can always end stream if it gets to be too much."

"Precisely."

When each Hot Buttered Rum (an actual drink) is finished, Dream adds a little dollop of whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon across that. Techno hums at the taste as he takes the first sip, ignoring the burn of the alcohol and instead appreciating the sweetness of what's mixed in.

Dream has set up his computer in the living room, a mic and his powerful laptop really all he needs since he's not going to stream this time around. He drapes himself across the couch, which Techno snorts at, but he leaves him be.

Techno does stream, to the delight of his viewers. He sits alone in his bedroom at his setup, barely able to hear Dream join George and Sapnap's call from the living room, which is why they're situated how they are.

Skeppy, Bad, Tommy, and Tubbo truly outdid themselves. The fresh server is covered in Christmas decor and presents and it has its own special texture pack. Not everyone can attend since schedules get in the way, but it's a healthy dose of SMP members.

Tubbo explains that the whole thing is actually an escape room, completely Christmas themed and also a competition. The first team to complete it will apparently get "eternal glory and a little bit of money", which in reality is a dollar (or the streamer's home country's direct equivalent) for each player.

Rather than splitting everyone up into "Dream Team and Co" and "Sleepy Bois and Co", Tommy uses a randomizer.

On one side, there's Dream, Schlatt, Eret, Puffy, Sapnap, Purpled, Sam, Quackity, Ranboo, and Niki.

On the other side, there's Techno, Wilbur, Fundy, George, Punz, Karl, Phil, HBomb, Connor, and Ant.

An hour later, Techno's team wins by a hair since everyone is reasonably good at solving puzzles and they all actually work together on stuff (and Sapnap and Quackity cheat like there's no tomorrow). Skeppy Venmos everyone their dollar and congratulates the winning team.

Now that he's met him in person, it's fascinating for Techno to observe Dream's character and personality while he's in front of a camera (or on recording, really, since he doesn't do a facecam).

Real Dream is quieter off-stream, more reserved but just as confident.

Real Dream holds his tongue on comments and Streamer Dream seems to say whatever comes to his mind (though Techno knows that isn't true).

Streamer Dream flirts with everyone around him (though that might be true for Dream in general since there's been some flirting going on between he and Techno).

Real Dream is more comfortable to be around for Techno.

He likes Real Dream better, though he'll never say that aloud.

Eventually, the holiday festivities fizzle out and it's obvious everyone's gotten tired. After his long conversation with Phil and Wilbur about- what was it about? The Hot Buttered Rum is making Techno feel warm and comfortable, and the sweetness hangs on his tongue between drinks. He doesn't drink often, doesn't usually see much of a point, but this is a celebration after all.

As Techno's saying goodbye to the stream and preparing to end it, there's a gentle knock on the door and Dream enters the room with a dopey smile on his face.

"Bye, chat!" Techno quickly ends the stream as Dream sidles across the room and stands in front of Techno.

"That was fun." Dream's voice is softer, a little rougher, and Techno can immediately tell it's from the alcohol.

"It was."

"'m tired now."

Before Techno can process what's happening, Dream has climbed into his lap, legs straddling Techno's thighs and arms wrapped around Techno's neck, and buried his head into Techno's shoulder.

"Dream?"

"Hmmm?"

Techno can feel the vibrations against his skin when Dream makes the noise. It feels incredible. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm hugging you," Dream murmurs. This is their longest hug since the morning Techno got the new body wash, and Techno's hyperaware of where he and Dream are pressed together.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Mhmm, been thinking about it this whole time."

"And you said the alcohol wouldn't affect-" Techno is cut off when Dream begins pressing slow kisses down his neck. "Dream, Dream-"

"Mmmm, I know we want this." Dream continues, speaks between the kisses.

Despite how nice everything feels, how warm, Techno pushes Dream back with a hand on his chest, gentle enough to make sure neither gets hurt. "Dream, you don't wanna do this, not when we're drunk. I want to, but not right now."

"Mmm, I do, though." Dream looks at him with puppy-dog eyes, sticks his bottom lip out, and the buzz of alcohol in Techno's system makes him want to kiss away the look, but he doesn't.

"I'll give you lots of kisses in the morning, how about that?"

"No, no, you won't let me in the morning," Dream pouts. "You'll just say no in the morning."

"The important thing is that I'm saying no right now, Dream, I know you don't want this."

"You're right." Dream carefully slides off Techno's lap, obviously disappointed but with an understanding of why they can't.

Dream is a lot drunker than Techno, and Techno knows he can't do anything when they're both under the influence. He wants to, really, hopes Dream understands that, but he knows they can't.

"Can you at least come snuggle with me?" Dream asks, eyes glazed over and that dopey smile still on his face.

"Yes, Dream, I can come snuggle with you."

Techno's face has been aflame since Dream came in the room, and now the idea of cuddling with him has made his hands start shaking a little.

Dream almost immediately falls asleep when they get to the couch, head propped on a pillow on Techno's lap and a blanket thrown over him. Techno gently pets his hair, makes sure both of them are comfortable as he puts on some Christmas movie and turns the volume down to what's bearable.

Dream doesn't fall asleep immediately, though, because he grins up at Techno and whispers something that they both don't expect.

"I love you, Technoblade."

Techno smiles, wondering if Dream's actually saying that or if it's the alcohol talking. He lets himself think it's Dream saying it and murmurs it back. "I love you, too." Because that's what they both want to hear. 

A kiss to Dream's forehead makes him giggle as he drifts off.

Drunk words are sober thoughts, right?

Hopefully, Dream makes the first move if Techno is reading this right, because Techno doesn't know if he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Buttered Rum is actually really good without the alcohol and with heated water instead, the mix is pretty much butter and sugar, definitely recommend


	17. Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Packages
> 
> Dream and Techno open presents from their friends.

They don't talk about the drunken declarations of love. 

Of course they don't. Because Techno is terrified of saying the wrong thing and Dream is embarrassed to all hell that he tried to make a move under the influence of something that messed him up way more than he expected. 

They are, however, able to fall back into their normal routine, which is what both of them want. 

A usual occurrence is Techno slipping on his clunky winter boots and retrieving the mail from the lobby. Today, rather than just envelopes, he holds boxes in a precarious stack before dropping them onto the kitchen table. 

"Wilbur sent us a gift."

"A- what?"

"A gift. As did George and Sapnap. And Bad. And Eret."

"And here I was thinking I was the only one with your address."

"I was forced into this and now everything's here." Techno motions to the fresh stack of packages. "Half of them have your name on them as well."

"I'm a little scared."

"Bad's gift is probably gonna be fine, but Wilbur..."

"Might as well get it over with." Dream picks up the top box, sees that it's an Amazon package addressed to both of them. "Start at the beginning and work our way down?"

"That seems like the best option." Techno retrieves two pairs of scissors from a kitchen drawer and hands one to Dream before grabbing his own box.

Dream unearths two coffee mugs, one with a picture of the Sleepy Bois on it and the other with the Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad, and Ant on it.

"I'm guessing this one is for you," Dream says, handing the Dream Team mug to Techno.

"Hilarious. Who are those from?"

"Bad." There's a note in the box as well, congratulating Dream and Techno and wishing them a Happy Holidays.

Why he's congratulating them, neither of them knows.

"What have you got in there?"

"Wilbur dearest," Techno says through clenched teeth as he stares into the box, "has sent us rings and t-shirts."

"Rings?"

Techno pulls a small box out of the larger package and hands it to Dream. Inside are two small, cheap-looking silver rings, one with a pink stone on it and the other with a green stone.

"Dear lads," Techno reads the note from the box. "Congratulations on killing Dreamnotfound. Those rings are to be used at your wedding, no exceptions. Tommy and I have come up with a few baby names: Tommy II, Dreamno, Wilbur Jr, Carl II, Felicity, Prime Child (Tommy's doing), Isabella, Maurice, Katie, and Hamilton (as a first name, yes). Can't wait for all the happy announcements. Much love, Uncle Wilbur."

Dream is giggling by the end of it while Techno just grimaces at the cardstock in his hand. "Can we name our first baby "Prime Child"? Please?"

Neither of them pays attention to the fact that they aren't actually dating (yet). Techno shakes his head adamantly. "Even Hamilton is a better name than Prime Child."

"Think of the clout, though."

"I am a YouTube gamer, Dream, and Channel Member Child would be it or nothing at all."

"Fine. I like Felicity."

"Good, I do too."

"Now, you said something about t-shirts?"

"I did, yeah, and I'm honestly kind of afraid to look."

"Then I'll do it." Dream drags the box towards himself and digs out the top piece of cloth. It's black and has a simple "YouTube" written in cursive letters where a breast pocket would be, much like a logo. "Come on, that's not too bad."

"I suppose not... oop, you haven't seen the back."

"What's on the back?"

"See for yourself." 

Dream flips the t-shirt around and is met with "8 February 2014" in white letters across the shoulders of the shirt. "That probably means something."

"You don't recognize the date your channel was made?"

"How in the world do YOU know that?" Dream laughs, obviously surprised. 

"I was looking to see how much older my channel is than some others, and my brain does this awful thing of memorizing things it deems 'important'." Techno busies himself with opening and closing the scissors. "Phil joined on September 14, 2006."

"Oh." Dream doesn't quite know how to react to this new information. "I'm guessing the next one will say yours..."

"'28 October 2013'." Techno picks up the second shirt from the box and shows Dream the date. He doesn't even read the shirt. "A good day."

"Can't believe there's more time between our channel creations than our actual birthdays." Dream opts to slip the t-shirt on over his original shirt, which works better than first expected. 

"I forgot about that! You may be famous but I'm 72 days older."

"You calculated that?"

"Useless knowledge that my brain deems "important". Now, what else have we got?"

George and Sapnap sent a dual gift: two blankets, one a fluffy blue fleece and the other a deep maroon color (much like their Columbia jackets). They're simple and soft, and Techno really wants to cuddle up in one (with Dream) and take a nap. 

They also sent a card with a pepper shaker that says "Season's Greetings" on the front, and inside are two identical pictures of George and Sapnap embracing in front of a Christmas tree and wearing each other's merch. Both photos are signed by both of them. 

"How nice," Techno comments when Dream hands him one of the pictures. 

Dream smiles fondly at the picture before grabbing the last box, which is from Eret. He opens the tape holding the box flaps together and is met with a wrapped package and a note. 

"Hello, Dream and Techno! Sorry about this, but these ones have to wait until Christmas to be opened! Hopefully, they'll look nice under the tree! Again, apologies, but it's a Christmas present. For Christmas. Eret."

"Good to know we'll have some presents to actually open on Christmas," Techno says as Dream removes two presents, both about the size of a tissue box and wrapped in red wrapping paper, from the box. 

"I really wanna know what's in there, though," Dream whines. 

"We have to wait!" Techno takes the boxes from Dream and brings them to the tree where they sit with the rest of the presents there. "Now clean up the mess."

"Clean up the mess? What? Why me?"

"Cause you're younger than I am."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Techno heads into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. 

"I hate you," Dream calls after him. 

"No you don't."

And no, he doesn't.


	18. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Feast
> 
> Techno and Dream make dinner together.

Techno's a better cook than Dream first expected him to be. 

It's almost not much of a surprise. Both of them are too smart for their own good and had to pick up hobbies and skills to get through life without being too bored. Techno chose cooking and writing; Dream threw his life to coding and computers. 

Although Dream demands it, they don't have pasta every night ("Pasta's just so good, though, Techno, please?" has been continuously met with a firm "no"), but Techno has finally given in and promised Dream they can make Chicken Pesto Fusilli with pine nuts and copious amounts of parmesan cheese. 

Dream thinks he might love Techno. For real, not just in the drunk way that he loves everyone. 

17 days and he's in love. Funny thing, that, but how could he not? Techno's making him pasta, of course he's in love. 

Early this morning they had gone to the store to pick up the necessary ingredients Techno doesn't already have: fresh basil, the fusilli itself, chicken breast, and a fresh block of parmesan cheese. Dream was practically jumping up and down with how excited he was, and now in the kitchen, while they're preparing, Techno is very close to kicking him out. 

"Go get the dough and take a chill pill," Techno says, pointing to the bowl resting on top of the heater. In said bowl rests the bread dough Dream made in the afternoon, now risen and ready to be shaped and baked. 

"I'm just excited." Dream retrieves the bowl in record time and sets it on the counter opposite the blender where Techno's making the pesto. 

"I swear to the gods, if you drop the pizza brick because you get too excited..."

Techno's "pizza brick" seems to be his pride and joy in the kitchen. It's a singed, heavy, round disk of ceramic made to cook things on, specifically pizza and bread. 

Dream wants one. It's actually kind of a cool thing, and he's only done pizza and bread in pans and on cookie sheets before. 

"I won't drop it, promise, I'm just excited for you to cook for me." Because Dream knows that veering the conversation to domesticity and/or flirting will immediately make his companion Not Mad at him again. 

"Good to hear. Now, come on, shape the bread and put it in the oven, we don't have all night."

"Pasta at midnight doesn't sound that bad..."

"Dream, honey, I'm hungry right now and would very much like if you got your shit together and didn't drop my pizza brick."

"Techno swears!" Dream wheezes, ignoring the flutter in his stomach at the pet name. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Monetization is nice to keep, which is why I don't swear often. But yes, Dream, a twenty-one-year-old man swears sometimes."

"I had no idea you could."

"There are compilations of me swearing on YouTube that aren't hard to find." Techno carefully chops the basil while Dream sections the bread dough into two separate loaves. 

"True." The pizza brick is already in the oven, warmed to perfection, and Dream carefully opens the oven door to set both loaves down. He scores them four times each, then slides the rack back into the oven and sets the timer for 35 minutes. An empty counter serves as his resting place while he watches Techno. "Kinda weird to hear it, but not bad."

"Would you like me to start swearing more?" Techno pauses what he's doing to turn and look at Dream, left eyebrow raised (he always raises his left eyebrow). "Is this just a ploy to make me swear on stream?"

The irrational part of Dream's brain screams that he DOES want Techno to swear more, because it sounds really really nice in his voice and maybe a little attractive? The rational part of Dream's brain overrides the lovesick disaster and makes his shoulders shrug. "It was just surprising, that's all."

Techno makes a half-sigh, half-giggle that Dream absolutely loves the sound of and turns back to the basil. 

40 minutes later, the bread is out and the pasta is finished. The kitchen smells like basil and bread and garlic as Techno finds bowls from the cupboard and scoops hefty servings of noodles into them. 

"This could feed four people," Dream comments as he slices the bread carefully. The pizza brick cools in the oven as per Techno's instruction. 

"Our own little Christmas feast, then." Techno grates cheese on top of the pasta as Dream lays the bread neatly on a plate. "What are we gonna watch tonight?"

"Idea: we turn out all the lights except for the Christmas lights and we set out a blanket on the living room floor and have a picnic?"

"Would I get out a bottle of wine for this picnic?"

"If you so desired to, yes."

"I'll go find a good blanket then, if you can move the coffee table."

Dream shoves the coffee table out of the way as Techno finds a red quilt from under his bed. 

They sit on opposite sides of the quilt, glasses set on the table and plates in their laps, and just talk. It's hard to see each other's faces in the dark, but Dream can see when Techno smiles and that's really all he needs. 

The pasta is fantastic and the bread is perfectly crisp and golden, but the company is the best part.


	19. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Fireplace
> 
> Dream is cold so Techno finally lights the fireplace.

It's become a routine for Techno and Dream to go on walks after dinner. Somehow Dream hasn't tired of being able to see his breath in the air yet, and Techno likes the bite of the cold against his cheeks, so they walk in the dark.

The only problem is that both of them are always shivering when they get back to the apartment. Dream never wears his hat so his ears will start to hurt as soon as they start to warm up again, and Techno's hands will be so cold that they'll burn when he runs them under the tap. 

"You know, I could turn on the fire," Techno says as they come home for the umpteenth time, teeth chattering and cheeks rosy. 

(It's an insert, not actual wood burning, so he turns the insert on rather than lights it.)

"You've been able to turn the fire on this whole time and you haven't?"

"I forgot about it!" Techno protests, but Dream just rolls his eyes and huffs. 

"I'm going to grab a blanket and then you are going to warm up this apartment before I turn into a Dreamcicle." Dream heads to his bedroom, presumably to shed his jacket and find a pair of thick socks and a new sweatshirt. 

Techno's brain thinks of a dirty joke but he just bends down and lights the fire, turning the knob and igniting the flames. Warmth immediately floods into the living room and he stretches his hands out to thaw them. 

Dream shuffles out of the hall a moment later, thick blue socks on his feet and new blanket draped over his shoulders. He looks cuddly like this, and Techno has a strong desire to snuggle with him. 

"That looks so cozy that I could just jump into the flames," Dream comments as he comes to stand next to Techno. Most of the lights in the apartment are off save for the kitchen light, so the fire casts flickering shadows across Dream's face. 

"Let's not do that," Techno says, causing Dream to smile. 

"Fine. Come sit with me instead, I'm sure you're warm."

Techno blushes at that but follows Dream anyway, pulling his legs to his chest as he wraps the Couch Blanket (the blanket that lives on the couch, you know the one) around himself. 

"Can we cuddle?" Dream asks quietly, sitting next to him. 

"Sure."

"Do you wanna stretch out?"

"That'll work, yeah." Dream stands and Techno shifts his legs so they're in front of him. Dream, to Techno's surprise, essentially lays on top of him, head on his chest and their legs tangled together. "Woah, didn't expect that."

"Oh, is this not-"

"No, no, it's good." Techno wraps his arms around Dream's back, pulling him closer. Thankfully, Techno's head is propped on a pillow so his neck won't be at a weird angle for however long they stay like this. 

It's much warmer with Dream on top of him, hands gripping Techno's sweatshirt and fluffy hair nearly tickling his chin, and Techno realizes that they should really turn off the fire before they fall asleep like this. 

"Dream?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"We're getting up in twenty minutes to turn off the fire."

Dream just groans as Techno reaches into his back pocket and shifts both of them so he can retrieve his phone and set a timer. After the phone is slid onto the coffee table, Techno wraps his arms around Dream again, breathing in the fresh scent of Dream's cologne. 

Despite him actually being an inch taller, Dream feels smaller in Techno's arms, curled up on himself and holding tight to the fabric around him. They've got two blankets around them and Techno slips his hand under the top one on Dream's back so they warm up. 

Twenty minutes goes by too quickly, and just as Techno is about to fall asleep, it goes off, cutting through the still air with its harsh sound. Dream whines as Techno pushes him off and turns off the fireplace, but happily snuggles back in when Techno's back on the couch. 

"We should do this more," Techno murmurs once they're settled back in. The pressure on his chest and the feeling of every time Dream moves a little and the warmth around him are equal parts intoxicating and sedative, and slowly they both drift off to sleep, Techno's hands tracing circles on Dream's back and Dream's arms wrapped tight around his companion.


	20. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Hot Cocoa
> 
> Dream and Techno make peppermint hot cocoa and play 2 Truths and a Lie.

Dream is careful to make sure he's not overstaying in Techno's house.

Techno gets very panicked every time Dream asks if he needs to leave, terrified that he's messed things up in some way, which in turn makes Dream kiss his cheek and reassure him that he doesn't want to leave and not to worry.

Techno can't help but feel a little selfish when he wishes for Dream to never leave, so he just stays in the moment, leaves the overthinking for when he's lying in bed at night, and makes sure to make the most of every second he spends with Dream.

One problem with this plan: it's hard to know what to do all the time.

Day to day, Techno has a pretty calm life. Lately, he's been grinding resources on both the SMP and on Hypixel, working on a Hardcore world that he's had for over a year, playing other video games (Animal Crossing is a guilty pleasure), reading books people have recommended, and writing short stories and essays to keep his author's creativity stimulated.

Not really much you can do with another person.

Besides, he needs to get to know Dream better. Despite spending 20 days together, they still know very little about each other in the grand scheme of things, which is why Techno suggests they play a game one afternoon.

"What kind of game?" Dream drops his phone on his chest and sits up (he's been laying on the floor).

"I was thinking maybe 2 Truths and a Lie?" Techno sits on the carpet as well, his back propped against the couch.

"Ah, a ploy to figure out my deepest, darkest secrets," Dream quips, sliding his phone in his pocket. "We should have a drink for this."

"It's 3 pm, I don't think we should be having alcohol-"

"I was thinking more along the lines of hot cocoa."

"And I can get behind that idea."

There's only mix in the cupboard, but that's what they both want, and five minutes later, they're both sat on the floor, holding full mugs of cocoa with whipped cream on top and candy canes hanging on the edge of the cups ("they'll melt into the drink and make it all minty" is Techno's reasoning).

"So, who goes first?" Dream's legs are crossed under him and he holds the mug with both hands. 

"I'll go, I suppose." Techno takes a drink before setting his mug on the floor next to him. "Uhhhh, I once passed a class with only 1% above failing, there are sixty thousand unread emails in my inbox right now, and Becca is my favorite sibling."

"Wait, are we keeping score?"

"If you want to."

"Cool. I'm calling bullshit on your sixty thousand emails, nobody has that many."

"Oh, sorry Dream, but the actual answer is that Seth is my favorite sibling."

"Seth?"

"He lives in Colorado with his wife and kids and so, therefore, was unable to come to Family Dinner."

"Ah. He sounds cool." Dream's practically bouncing up and down again like he did on Pasta Night. "My turn, my turn."

"I've never seen someone so eager for 2 Truths and a Lie."

"I like games! Now, I didn't have to get my wisdom teeth pulled, I kissed Sapnap once on a dare, and I was born at 11:59 on August 12."

"Open your mouth."

"Nuh uh, that's cheating." Dream wrinkles his nose and giggles with his mouth shut. "Guess again."

"Fine. Then... you didn't kiss Sapnap?"

"Oh no, Techno in the lead with 2-0!" Dream falls back and grips his heart dramatically.

"Not my fault you're bad," Techno shoots back, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Alright, to solidify my lead: Wilbur took a pole dancing class once-"

"What? There's no way that's true."

"I'm not finished yet! Wilbur took a pole dancing class once, I can do that thing where you tie a string with your tongue, and I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies."

"There's a whole video of you complaining about the Jedi, so that one's definitely the lie." Dream pauses. "Wilbur did pole dancing? And you can do that tongue thing?"

"He's good at it. And yes, I can. You wanna see?"

"S-sure," Dream chokes out, blush on his cheeks.

Techno retrievers a bit of string from the kitchen and does it, the piece going in straight and coming out a knot that Techno tightens with a simple clench of his teeth.

Dream nearly passes away. "Strong tongue."

"Not the only thing it can do," Techno replies calmly, putting the string on the coffee table and joining Dream on the floor again. "Back to the game?"

Dream's voice keeps cracking and his cheeks are red for long after that.

Techno wins the game and Dream gives him a celebratory kiss on the cheek for it.

And then they make more hot cocoa, because it's the only thing that makes Dream stop having (as much) Gay Panic. 

Technoblade will soon be the death of him, he knows it.


	21. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Letters
> 
> Techno can't say it aloud, so he writes a letter to Dream.

Dear Dream,

I have always been one to write my feelings rather than speak them. It seems easier, and my hands enjoy typing and scrawling waterfalls of emotion-filled words for hours on end, and so I sit here, pen against paper and brain spilling everything through it. 

Upon your arrival on the third, I did not know much about you. Sure, we had fought as enemies and laughed as friends, made peace with each other's legacies quickly, but I had never truly spoken to the man behind the avatar. I knew Dream, the speedrunner and charismatic streamer with a deep knowledge of the Algorithm and a contagious wheeze of a laugh, but I didn't know the Dream who giggles when he's excited and focuses so hard on video edits and is a real, living, beautiful person. 

I've never fallen in love before. Properly, I mean. There have been instances in which I have loved others who did not fully deserve it, and there are friends who I have felt so desperately for, but this is a different kind of thing. 

I realized it was love upon seeing you in the middle of Fred Meyer of all places. You were dancing around, laughing about nothing and everything, just so excited about the idea of decorating my apartment for the holidays. You had talked for so long about how your own home was decked in red and green and gold as soon as Thanksgiving had passed, how your brother and sisters had helped you hang lights and garlands and set up the Christmas tree. 

You were looking at a display of example gifts. It was a strange display, really, holding everything from a stuffed moose to a set of power tools to a plastic dinosaur to a palette of eyeshadow, but that's pretty much the range of gifts for the hypothetical "Nuclear Family Christmas" I suppose. You had picked up that moose, had stopped talking for a moment (I never want you to stop talking, truly), and were just holding that little stuffed animal in your hands, turning it over and over like you were deep in thought. How you got so lost in the moment so quickly, I'm not sure, but I was able to look at you, and as I looked at you, I think I really saw you for the first time.   
a  
How cliche for me to say that, saying I saw you for the first time, but that's the best way I can describe it. Other words fail to articulate the feeling of looking at you under the yellow-white lights of the store, seeing your eyes so focused on that little moose, seeing your eyebrows furrowed like that moose held the secrets to life itself, made me realize it was love. 

That it is love, more like. The feeling, though it's been a few days, has not feigned, and has actually grown in that time. It's a strange little feeling, truly, one that I never expected to fully understand. And for you, no less, for you seemed so untouchable before I saw your face and realized how beautiful you are. 

I suppose that doing this without showing you is a bit selfish, but I've always been the type to hold onto things until it's the right time for them (see: my upload schedule, for example). I think you're like that too, knowing there's a time for certain things and a time for others. Maybe, in the back of my mind, I feel a hope that you're holding out to tell me the same thing, but that's the type of thought that gets me slapped in the face with rejection and sends me crawling back to the comfort of not letting anyone in. 

I've let you in, Dream. I hope you'll someday understand how hard it was and how much it means. I hope that someday maybe you'll be able to hear my ramblings of how beautiful I think you are, and then maybe, just maybe, you'll say something like that that I want to hear. 

You are what I need, what I want, and what I probably don't deserve. Maybe my name is the Blood God, but you seem to be the one so ethereal and untouchable that you're the immortal and I am just a man, basking in your power. 

I am the Icarus to your Helios, Dream, at least for the moment. How poetic, for me to fall when I get too close to the sun. 

Prove to me that I won't be Icarus. Prove to me that I won't crash back to whatever ocean I'm flying above, prove to me that getting too close won't melt my wings. 

Prove to me that what I'm feeling is some horrible mistake that will send you flying back to Orlando and never speaking to me again before I can say "I like you". Prove to me that if I kissed you, you wouldn't melt my wings. 

Love. What a fascinating thing. It burns and cools and stretches and compresses and pulls and pushes and drops and holds and drags. It's dragging me down, dragging me to the depths of whatever it can, and it's everything I need because it's you. It's you, Dream, and I think it'll drag me down and I'll let it. 

If you leave and I never say it, then I'll say it here: I love you, Dream. I am fascinated by your every move and infatuated by your every thought. I believe you'll be the death of me, so in reality, maybe I am truly the Icarus in this story.

Affectionately and sincerely,   
Techno


	22. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Candles
> 
> Techno and Dream buy candles and Dream paints Techno's nails.

A simple yet beautifully domestic thing Techno has come to enjoy is shopping with Dream, primarily because the latter gets excited about every single product he doesn't recognize and provides commentary for everything he finds intriguing.

This also means that they're in stores for twice as long as they need to be, but seeing Dream giggle about raspberries and cat food makes it all worth it for Techno.

Gods, he's a simp.

Today, they just need paper towels and flour, but Dream keeps getting sidetracked by all the special displays of chocolates and Christmas treats that Techno's pushing the cart at 1/4 its usual speed and it's driving him a bit crazy.

"Dream, would you like to buy something or would you like to continue talking about the ginger?" Techno finally asks when Dream stops and just galks at the pile of fresh ginger they're in front of.

"Can I paint your nails?" Dream asks, turning fully around to face Techno.

"Why?"

"For fun. We could go get some red and green and gold and have a little manicure session when we get home. Thoughts?"

"I've never painted my nails before." And he technically hasn't, if he doesn't count the time his sisters pinned him down and slathered the ends of his fingers with pungent blue lacquer that stained his nails cobalt for a week.

"It's really fun. Drista paints mine sometimes."

"Perhaps." Techno turns the cart, careful not to bump into anything important. "We need candles, as well."

"Bit romantic, don't you think?" Dream jokes, keeping the pace as Techno strolls towards the beauty section of the store.

"Candles to make the apartment smell nice, not candles to get us in the mood." Techno rolls his eyes, ignores the path his mind is taking as an image of Dream laying in a bathtub and surrounded by rose petals pops into his head.

"And I thought you were trying to romance me." Dream places a gentle hand on the side of the cart, looking at Techno with a frown across his lips. "I'm disappointed."

"Help me choose candles and paint my nails and then maybe, just maybe, I'll think about romancing you."

Oh, Dream doesn't have to do any such thing. Dream wouldn't have to ask and Techno would scream to the heavens about how his heart aches for his companion's beautiful smile. Dream could sit there and Techno would worship him like a god, satiate every desire and fight to keep happiness in his god's mind like his life depended on it.

Techno's in love with Dream. He knows it, he's accepted it, and he's in too deep to turn back now.

But he's not saying it aloud. No sir, Dream will say something first or Techno will have to forever hold his peace.

Upon arriving at the candle section, Dream drops to a crouch to observe the wide selection and choose one. "Do you have any preferences?" He asks as Techno parks the cart.

"Something Christmasy? Or anything that smells nice."

They slowly go through the different scents, Dream uncapping everything so they can take a whiff rather than just judging them by their name (what does a Winter Wonderland smell like? Plums, apparently). He excitedly shoves them under Techno's nose when he likes them or really hates them so they can both be subjected.

"I like this one," Dream finally says, holding up a brown candle named 'Cinnamon Pecan Swirl'. "Smell."

It's a bit like cookies baking, a sweet gentle thing that makes Techno smile. "Yeah, I like that."

They find three more, one smelling like apple pie, one like a pine forest, and one like peppermint.

In the beauty department, Dream finds a sparkly gold polish, a deep red one, and a dark green that will look incredible with his eyes (Techno doesn't say that aloud).

"I'm so excited about this," Dream says when they're back in the car. "Your nails are gonna look so good."

Techno lights the apple pie candle when they're back home, setting it on the dining table on a coaster. Dream waits for him patiently before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the bathroom.

"How do you wanna do this? Do you want one hand red and the other green with gold on your thumbs, or do you want to alternate colors so it goes green, red, gold, green, red, gold?"

"Uhhhhhh, one hand red, one hand green, and gold on my thumbs."

"Cool. Now sit on the floor."

Dream starts a Christmas playlist on Spotify before sitting cross legged across from Techno on the cold bathroom tile. His phone goes next to his leg as he picks up the bottle of red polish.

For the thousandth time, Techno loves watching Dream when he's concentrating on something. The steadiness of his hands as he brushes red polish onto Techno's nails is delicate and smooth, creating a sheen on the paint as if it's right out of a commercial.

"You're good at this." Techno tries hard not to think about the fact Dream is essentially holding his hand as he paints.

"Thanks. I practice sometimes, when I can't sleep. Just wander into the bathroom, grab a bottle of whatever color is prettiest at that moment, and paint my left hand."

"Cool."

'White Christmas' plays gently from Dream's phone, quiet enough so they can hear each other's gentle breathing above the music. Techno watches Dream's face, watches the little movements like the twitch of his lips when he finishes a nail or the furrow of his eyebrows when paint is misplaced.

It's a beautiful sight in an intimate action, and when Dream finishes his right hand and meets his eyes, Techno feels himself stop breathing for a moment, almost worried that the soft puff of air would disturb the feeling he held in his chest.

"Done," Dream says, releasing his hand by slowly sliding his fingers down Techno's palm until both hands drop limply to their thighs. He holds Techno's eyes the whole time, and it takes everything in Techno to not lean forward and kiss him.

Dream finishes Techno's other hand quickly as "Baby, It's Cold Outside" plays in the background. He hums along as he paints and Techno feels at peace. 

When he's done, they sit there for a moment, just watching each other. There's a tension between them, and Techno wonders what he would have to do to resolve it. 

He knows what he wants to do, that's for sure, but he doesn't. 

Even as Frank Sinatra's voice crackles to life for "The Christmas Waltz", neither of them makes a move. 

The music is the only sound as they watch each other. 

_It's that time of year where the world falls in love... ___

__Why doesn't Techno just close the gap?_ _


	23. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Ribbons
> 
> Techno can’t curl ribbons. Dream teaches him how.

Ribbon. 

Techno's holiday nemesis. 

Oh, sure, he can curl this ribbon. 

Right after glaring at it for ten minutes as it glares back, the whole spool of red, white, green, and gold holding his gaze like they're rivals in an old Western movie and the town ain't big enough for the two of them. 

Dream, upon hearing Techno complain about wrapping presents, finds it hilarious. 

"It's not funny!" Techno protests as Dream doubled over in one of his signature wheezes, supporting himself on one of the chairs as he does so. The kitchen table is covered in unwrapped presents, rolls of wrapping paper, and two large, half empty spools of Techno's nemesis. 

"It is! It's just curling ribbon, it's super easy!" Dream gasps for breath a couple times before standing again, the snorts of his laugh still escaping his lips (he’s trying to stop, he really is). “What do you mean, it’s awful?”

“I mean that it’s the worst thing in the world and if I wasn’t wrapping presents for you,” he takes a pointed look at Dream, “you would be the one doing this.”

“Oh, put the burden on me instead of practicing a skill you’re not good at? Techno, come on, I thought you were better than that.”

“I continue to surprise you everyday.” Techno flashes a smile to Dream for half a second before resuming his glaring. “I’m giving up, there’s no ribbon on these this year.”

Dream rolls his eyes before grabbing a wrapped and ribbonless box from in front of Techno. “Do you have a gift tag for this?”

“Already on there, I use the sticky ones.” Techno points to the tag that has ‘Becca’ written on it in neat black marker. 

“That makes this easier, then.”

Before Techno can say ‘Christmas presents’, there’s a curly mess of ribbon on top of the present and it’s all tied up with green. “How’d you do that?”

“Practice, dear lad. Now, cut off some ribbon and try to curl it.” Dream places the finished package in the middle of the table. “Long enough so you can hold it and curl it at the same time.”

“Alright.” Techno does as Dream tells him, cutting a length of ribbon and holding one end firmly in one hand. With the other, he runs the blade of the scissors down the length slowly. The curl comes out remarkably wimpy and mostly still straight.

“You need to do it WAY faster than that. You know Zooey Deschanel curling ribbon in ‘Elf’?”

“Yeah?”

“She’s got the flick of her wrist in there and that’s what you’re missing. Be smooth and add the spice in there.”

“Dream, that makes no sense.”

“Just- watch me, then.” Dream cuts another length of ribbon, positions it carefully, and expertly flicks the scissor blade along it, producing a curl that would make professional ribbon curlers look like amateurs. “See, just like that.”

“How do you make it look so easy?” Techno laments. 

“Practice.”

Another eye roll, though this one holds no malice and is more playful than anything, in the same way a student would roll their eyes at a teacher. 

“Come on, Techno, try again. You don’t even have to do something fancy, just make it look nice.”

Techno does try again, makes sure to flick his wrist like Dream instructed, and it actually turns out okay. Not perfect, but a spiral of ribbon nonetheless. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem, baby.” As Dream passes him, he gives Techno a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to vibe in my room, finish these up fast so we can go get dinner.”

Techno pauses for a moment, watches as Dream saunters down the hall and into the guest room to do whatever he needs to do, and he wonders how they got here. 

He needs to tell Dream soon. 

He will, really. 

At least after finishing these presents.


	24. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Eve
> 
> It’s Christmas Eve. Will they finally get their shit together?

It's Christmas Eve. 

Dream calls his sisters, asks how they're doing and makes sure they received their presents. Both are sad that Dream isn't there with them in Florida, but Drista complains about it more than Darcy (she complains a lot, it's her trademark). 

George and Sapnap are nearly unbearable in their call in the morning. They ramble on and on about their date the previous night ("George took me ice skating!"), and Dream lets himself imagine what it would be like going on dates with Techno. 

Techno opts to read a couple of myths to Dream after the latter pleads for it for an entire half an hour. He tells Dream about Prometheus and Heracles and Theseus and Achilles and Icarus and Medusa and the Three Fates and Narcissus, and Dream loves it. Techno uses his hands when he tells the story, props his book on his knees and acts out the stories in wide movements. 

For dinner, Techno prepares filet mignon and sauteed potatoes and Dream fixes them old fashions with cranberries and rosemary sprigs. 

It's the closest thing to a "date" that they've been on. 

"This is the calmest Christmas Eve I've ever had," Dream comments while they're cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Declan and Drista are always screaming about something or other, and my grandparents always complain, and there's just the general Family Christmas chaos."

"Do you miss it?"

"Kind of? I think I like it better here with you, though."

Techno kisses Dream's cheek when he passes him on the way to the refrigerator. "I like it better with you here, too."

"That's good, 'cause I'm never leaving."

"Are you really?" Techno raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm thinking about it?" It's more of a question than a statement, because Dream still wants to be careful. 

"Will Patches be coming as well?"

"What? No. She lives at my parents' house, and I think it would kill Drista if I stole her."

"That would be bad." Techno wipes his hands on the dishtowel hanging around the oven's handle and puts his hands on his hips. "Now, let's open presents."

They decided that last night: one gift on Christmas Eve, then the rest on Christmas morning. It's what they're used to. 

Dream switches off the lights so the living room is illuminated by the lights on the Christmas tree and the standing lamp instead. It bathes everything in a gentle warm glow and lets shadows dance over their faces. 

Techno scans the small pile of gifts under the tree, worrying his lip as he does so. Dream stands next to him momentarily before choosing a small misshapen one in red wrapping paper. Techno eventually chooses a large box in blue and gold and joins Dream on the couch, both of them sitting cross-legged and facing each other. 

"Alexa, play Christmas songs," Techno says as he sits. The Echo starts the playlist with a rendition of Silent Night, establishing a gentle 

"So, who's yours from?" Dream asks first. 

Techno reads the gift tag. "My uncle." Moving his hand to carefully pull back the white ribbon, Techno looks back up at Dream. "I already know what it is."

"That's cheating, isn't it?" 

Techno unearths a new keyboard, complete with a wide range of colors and settings. "He wanted to know which one I wanted." He tosses the wrapping paper to the ground and sets the box on the coffee table. 

"Reasonable. This one," Dream glances at the little sticker with the information on it, "is from Drista herself."

Under the paper lies a snowglobe holding two golden penguins and a sparkly white Christmas tree. Dream shakes it and watches the snowflakes fall over the little scene, a gentle smile on his face. 

When he looks back at the man in front of him, he realizes Techno's been watching him rather than the snowglobe and a blush makes its way to his cheeks. "Come on, Techno, if you keep looking like that I'm going to have to kiss the smile right off your face."

"Dream, it's been nearly a month. If you're just gonna keep joking about giving me a kiss, I'm gonna have to shut you up and make the first move and believe me, that feels pretty impossible." Techno looks right at him, straightening up a little, and Dream feels a little taken aback. 

Oh my god. 

Techno wants to kiss him too. 

It's been 24 days, dammit, and Dream's brain finally gathers up the courage to do something about the butterflies in his stomach. 

He chuckles at the statement, mostly because it feels so good to hear, looks into Techno's pretty blue eyes just to make sure they're at least close to the same page, then finally leans forward and presses their mouths together. 

There's a thin shadow of stubble on both of their chins that rubs together when they're this close, and Dream loves it. He also loves that Techno's lips are the slightest bit chapped and taste like peppermint cookies, and he loves how warm Techno is, and he loves the way the kiss is making the tips of his fingers buzz. 

Wow, Techno is a fantastic kisser. 

Techno is the one to break away, looking a little like a deer in the headlights but with a giant smile across his face. "Woah."

"Indeed," Dream giggles, not quite processing everything going on, just feeling the need for that to happen again and feeling absolutely incredible. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Exactly what I wanted," Techno breathes, voice nearly quieter than the gentle hum of the dishwasher coming from the kitchen. "That was definitely worth the buildup."

"Good." All Dream can do is smile, he just feels so ridiculously happy. "That's good. God, I got so scared that you would just outright reject me and throw me out of your house."

"Dream, I've spent the last 23 days falling in love with you, and I'm not about to throw you out for the best kiss of my life."

"Bit fast to be saying the L-word, don't you think?"

"If it's too fast, then I just want to say that you're one of the most incredible people I've ever met and my favorite thing in life is making you smile." Techno leans forward, kisses him again. "If it's too fast, then I'll just say that you fascinate me, Dream."

"You fascinate me too." Dream's cheeks are starting to hurt from how big he's been smiling. "And I don't think it's too fast, because I've been falling in love with you too, I've just been too much of a coward to actually kiss you."

"There were so many times where I almost kissed you first!" Techno laughs. "Gods, I think I almost did it when I was cleaning your leg off after you fell down, and when we were at my parents' house, and when we were dancing, and when you fell asleep on top of me the other day."

"And not right when you saw me the first time at the airport? Techno, I'm hurt." Dream puts a hand over his heart like he's actually in some kind of pain, and Techno just drags his hand down and kisses him again. 

"You're the best Christmas present," Techno murmurs against Dream's lips when they pull away again. 

"That's so cheesy."

"I know. I want to be cheesy, though, it's nice."

Dream can just giggle, because it's all so fantastically cheesy and he's finally kissing Techno and it's not a dream and it's the best feeling in the world, and so he does it again because he can. Techno moves his hand gently to Dream's cheek, an act so soft that Dream thinks he falls just a little bit more. 

"You know what," Dream murmurs against Techno's mouth. "I love you."

"Good to hear." Techno kisses him slow and steady. "I love you, too."

"Mmmmm, my plan has worked, I'll finally be warm when I fall asleep tonight."

"Was kissing me just a ploy to get more cuddles?"

"Mmmmaybe." 

They both chuckle as Dream shifts to get a better angle, untangles his legs and pushes against Techno, makes him stretch out his own legs and lay back on the couch so Dream is above him. 

"Gods, you are the prettiest human I've ever seen," Dream says, gently pressing kisses along Techno's jaw and down his neck. 

"You've never looked in a mirror, then," Techno replies, and Dream lets out a groan at the cheesy line. 

"Jesus, you're an English major and that's the best you can come up with?" Dream pretends his smile isn't widened by the compliment. 

"You want me to quote something?"

Dream pauses, meeting Techno's eyes (beautiful blue, he loves seeing them so close). "Can you?"

"'There is no room in my body for anything but you. My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection.' There, more useless knowledge to woo you with."

Dream has to kiss him again, because dammit, he loves him, he loves Techno, and what a funny thing that is. When he props himself back up, Techno is giving him such a look of affection that Dream nearly can't breathe, but he does. "I feel very wooed now."

"Good. Now, back to being cheesy, I've been wanting to wake up right next to you on Christmas morning. Would that work?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

"If you're cool with it."

"Way more than cool."

Techno buries one of his hands in Dream's hair and Dream's soul leaves his body. The kisses slowly heat up, Dream grabbing Techno's shoulder and tangling their legs together. 

"Can't believe we haven't done this before..." Dream whispers into Techno's mouth as they come up for air. "I really did almost kiss you when you tied that ribbon with your tongue."

"Baby, I can do way more things with my tongue than that," Techno murmurs back, pupils blown wide. 

"Shut up and show me, then."

Best. Christmas. Eve. Ever.


	25. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno spend their first Christmas together.

It's the best Christmas morning that Dream can remember (besides the one where he woke up and Santa had brought him a loft bed AND a new Xbox). 

This time, his present is holding onto his back, chest pressed against Dream's shoulders and one leg thrown over his own. 

Dream thinks he's actually in love. He's in love with the Blood God, he's in love with Technoblade, and this is the best Christmas ever. 

As Dream shifts, he wakes up Techno, who drags him backward and buries his head in Dream's shoulder. When he breathes, it fans out across the skin of Dream's neck. 

"Morning," Dream murmurs, bringing one of Techno's hands to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

"Mmmmm, good morning." Dream can feel Techno smile against him. His morning voice is somehow rougher and deeper than his usual voice and Dream never wants it to stop. 

"I love you," Dream whispers, because he can.

"I love you, too." Techno kisses Dream's shoulder, somehow cuddling even closer and holding Dream tight to him. "Gods, it's nice to say that."

"Should we get up?"

"Mmm, not yet." The sound is a deep rumble that makes Dream's stomach flip over. "Roll over and let me look at you for a while before we do."

Dream does as he asks, being met with Techno's pretty blue eyes and gentle smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Techno kisses him soft and slow, much like the beginning of last night, then pulls Dream into his chest and wraps his arms around him again. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

They spend however long cuddling and basking in each other's warmth before Techno finally rouses them (his throat is dry and his cough is threatening to make an appearance). Dream mourns the loss of warmth but gets up anyway, wrapping Techno's new blanket around his bare shoulders and shuffling out to wait under the mistletoe. 

"Oooo, I get to properly kiss you now." Techno pulls Dream in and presses their lips together when he saunters into the living room, and Dream melts into it.

"You're not tired of doing this yet?" Dream asks when they part. 

"Those little marks on your neck are a promise for more to come," Techno replies. "And I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

"Good." Dream giggles, because he feels all giddy, he has since he kissed Techno last night. "I'll never get tired of it either."

"Perfect." Techno sighs contentedly, presses another kiss to Dream's cheek, then moves to the kitchen. "Now, before we open presents, I need some caffeine."

"What, did I tire you out last night?" Dream hops up on the counter like he does every morning as Techno starts the HotShot. 

"Asks the guy whose voice has dropped a full octave."

"It has not!" Dream protests, but upon raising his voice, he feels the burn in the back of his throat and knows Techno is at least somewhat right. 

"Yeah, yeah." While the water is heating up, Techno comes to stand between Dream's legs and it's everything Dream has ever wanted and more. 

(How often do your fantasies become reality? How lucky Dream is for it all to play out.)

"This is so much better than having to dance around you all the time." Techno presses a chaste kiss to Dream's jaw. "I'd see you up here and wonder what it would be like to be in this exact position, kissing you like we were boyfriends, but I was too scared to do anything about it."

"Great minds think alike," Dream says, picking up Techno's hands and placing them on his thighs. "I've thought the same thing."

Techno chuckles (wow, Dream loves all the sounds this man makes but hasn't let himself indulge in the feeling until now) and takes a deep, satisfied breath. "Is that what we are now? Boyfriends?"

"If you're not using me for my body heat."

"If anyone's doing that, YOU'RE the one who's using MY body heat, so definitely not. Besides, there's a frantically-written love letter that needs to be disposed of if we're not boyfriends."

"You wrote me a love letter?" Dream's cheeks heat up. 

"I did. 'm bad with saying things sometimes, so I write them instead." Techno brings a hand to Dream's cheek and Dream nuzzles into his palm, smile on his lips. "I said you were the Helios to my Icarus, asked you to prove you wouldn't melt my wings when I kissed you."

"Good thing that didn't happen, because I would be really sad if I accidentally killed you."

Another chuckle, another kiss to connect their mouths. "Yeah, really good thing."

"Can I read it?"

"Eh, might as well. Turned out pretty good. It counts as one of your Christmas presents, though."

"Oooooo, I almost forgot about presents!"

"Forgetting about presents?" Techno clicks his tongue, let's out a little 'tsk' sound as he fills both of their mugs with hot water and drops the orange-ginger tea bags in. "I don't know about this whole arrangement, then..."

"Shut up." Dream gives him a playful push to his shoulder. "I was focusing on something way more fun."

"I'm more fun than boxes wrapped in shiny paper?"

"You are!" 

"Nah, don't believe it." 

"Well, you'd better." Dream graciously takes the mug from Techno's hand and takes a sip, immediately burning his tongue on the scalding liquid. "Shit!"

"You've done this every morning you've been here." Techno shakes his head and retrieves an ice cube to drop in his own tea. 

"Am I cute when I do it?"

"Quite, actually, except for the yelp of pain."

"Then I will continue." Dream wrinkles his nose playfully as he smiles. 

"Don't hurt yourself for me."

"Kiss it better?"

"Dream, you will be the death of me one day, I know that for sure." Techno does kiss him, licks into his mouth and soothes his singed tongue. 

Every kiss with Techno so far has been different, tasted different, made Dream feel different things. 

"Now come on," Techno says when they part once again. "Presents, then more kisses."

They bring the small stack of presents to the coffee table and stack them up before cuddling up on the couch together. Dream separates them into two piles and shoves Techno's pile to the side of the table closer to him. "Come on, open the top one first."

"To: Techno, From: Dream," Techno reads from the tag before tearing off the wrapping paper Dream had been so careful with. "Oooo, a box!"

"There's something in the box." Dream moves to sit cross-legged on the couch (much like last night) as he watches Techno open the box. 

Techno pulls out a custom apron that reads "Blood for the Blood God and Kisses for the Cook" on it in bold black letters, and Dream lets out a wheeze at Techno's raised eyebrows and snort. "You know," Techno says, gently refolding the apron and setting it on the table, "you have to follow instructions on aprons."

"No blood."

"No blood, but yes kisses?" 

"Absolutely."

“Good.”

They open more gifts, which are all primarily from their families and each other. Dream also gifts Techno a replica of one of his “Anarchist Propaganda” posters from the SMP, one that has both of them on it and says ‘Team Chaos’.

Dream laughs hysterically at the “Pain is Temporary but Pride is Forever” sign, so much so that he has to lean on Techno for support. He also loves the hand-knit blanket that Techno made him.

“When did you have time for this?” Dream asks, gripping tight to the soft dark green yarn. 

“Couldn’t sleep some nights, thought I’d get a hobby.”

Dream’s a little worried at that but knows Techno, like every single one of their friends, has no existing sleep schedule. “Thanks, baby.”

“You’re cute when you call me baby.” Techno kisses Dream’s nose before grabbing two identical presents from the table. “Hey, we get to open the ones from Eret now.”

They rip into the packages and are met with envelopes atop cardboard boxes. 

“Dear Dream,” Dream starts, reading his letter, “Can you please stop whining about your crush on Techno and just tell him already? I know you two are both too proud to admit anything, so if you haven’t already done so, kiss him already! If you have, then thank you for finally figuring it out. Anyways, a very Happy Holidays to you both, and please figure this out! Much love, Alastair.”

“Dear Techno,” Techno reads after Dream finishes, “Wilbur has told me that you keep simping over Dream. I wish I could drive up to Achillian right now and get some sense into you, but I can’t, so I must say: he’s simping too! Never been the moderator in a “mutual pining” situation but here we are. If you haven’t said anything already, please do so right now. It’s Christmas for goodness sake! If you have, then congratulations. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Much love, Alastair.”

“They knew before we did,” Dream giggles. 

“How long did you have a crush on me?” Techno asks, eager to open the present. 

“Since before I came here.” Dream rips into his own box, revealing an Enderman plushie, assorted Hershey’s Kisses, and a candle that smells like cinnamon. 

Techno chuckles. “And I thought I was first! You slipped on the ice weeks ago and I took one look at you and thought ‘wow, I’m gonna fall in love with this idiot, aren’t I?’”

“Jesus, Techno, I totally win this one.”

“And yet I’m still the one who came out on top.” 

Dream gives him a playful punch on the shoulder and a glare as Techno unearths a pig plushie, Kit Kats, and a candle scented like spiced oranges. 

“So, does this mean you’re staying?” Techno asks an hour later when they’re lazing on the couch, “A Christmas Story” playing on the TV. Dream has been nearly asleep with his head on Techno’s chest, listening to his boyfriend’s (boyfriend!) heartbeat. 

“If you want me to? I will have to head back to Florida eventually, get my whole computer and all my stuff, but other than that, I’ll stay as long as I can.”

“At least New Year’s, then. I wanna give you a New Year’s kiss if that would be possible.”

“Very possible.” Dream shifts so he can kiss Techno again, stays there for a second to just drink in the fact that they’re finally kissing. When they pull apart, they just look at each other for a moment, and Dream kisses a freckle on Techno’s nose. 

“We should probably tell Eret they were right,” Techno whispers, not breaking the moment. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Permission to tweet something inconspicuous?”

“Sure? And then I’m texting George and telling him you’re the bottom in this relationship.” Techno grins mischievously. 

“You will do no such thing!” Dream protests. “Besides, he already knows all about that.”

“Ruining all my fun already?” Techno frowns, crossing his arms. 

“Not ruining the fun, just telling my best friends just about everything. I’m sure the Sleepy Bois know most of the stuff about you.”

“They will not be hearing the explicit details of what we did last night, that’s for sure.”

Dream pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens Twitter. “George and Sap don’t get the explicit stuff, just the fact that I’m in love with you and yeah, we did work out all that tension.”

“What if we, and you can say no obviously, but what if we worked out more tension?”

“After I tweet!”

Techno leaves kisses along Dream’s jaw as he types his tweet. 

“I love you, Dream,” Techno murmurs as Dream posts it. 

“I love you too.”

Dream @dream 

tasted bacon for the first time last night. quite possibly the best Christmas present.


	26. A/N

Me: has a oneshot book to curate, along with two other books I’m in the middle of writing 

Also me: Weeeeeeeee Dreamnoblade Christmas fluff!!

Thank you all so so much for all of the support on this! The comments and kudos were insane, didn’t expect this to get as much attention as it did!

If you want more stuff from me, I’ve got a few stories posted on here as well!

Also, I’ve got a Wattpad account with way more content on it! @birdsofmalcontent for that one, check out the Oneshots book for a bunch more Dreamnoblade!

Until next time, you beautiful people. 

Merry Christmas, happy Holidays, and love you all <3

-birdsofmalcontent


	27. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, here's a little something extra.

"Tommy sent us a signed copy of 'How to Sex 3'."

"Did he really make a physical book?"

"It's dedicated to us as well. 'For the Blade and Big D'."

"Dear self, please don't tell Tommy that we're dating, he's going to be absolutely insufferable."

"Can you read it to me?"

"Dream." Techno drops his book on his chest and finally looks up at his boyfriend. "I am not reading a book about sex that my metaphorical brother wrote."

"Coward's talk." 

"You want to read it?"

"I'm intrigued!" 

"Dream, baby, I'm two seconds away from tossing you and that atrocity to the curb."

"A new beautiful, healthy, loving relationship is gonna be destroyed because I want to consume content that one of our friends produced? Honey, I'm hurt."

Techno chuckles and stands, putting his book on the coffee table. "Fine, I'll read it to you. We might learn something."

He pulls Dream closer to him, the book in Dream's left hand. Dream smiles before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Techno's jaw. "I'm not taking any advice from Tommy Innit."

"Mmmm, I can call that 'coward's talk'." Techno kisses the corner of Dream's mouth (that's his favorite spot). "After dinner, though."

"Yeah, yeah, are you making those potatoes?"

"You have an addiction to dill, so yes, I am."

"Good. Maybe I'll read it aloud while you do stuff."

"What a way to ring in the new year. Listening to my boyfriend, one of my favorite people in the world, read a lewd book written by a sixteen-year-old British boy."

"Fine, I won't."

Dream thankfully doesn't read it aloud while Techno cooks, just sits on the counter and talks about whatever he can think of. 

When they're done with dinner, they throw on jackets, Techno grabs two camping chairs and a bottle of champagne, and they head up to the roof of Techno's apartment complex. 

"You know, I almost went home two weeks ago," Dream says while they're setting up everything. 

"What? Why?"

"Got all anxious that I was reading you wrong, that I was just being a big creep for crushing on one of my friends."

"We have similar thought processes." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, babe. I legitimately thought you were gonna completely cut off contact with me if I said anything, but apparently, we are different, because I would rather torture myself and keep you around than admit my feelings first."

"We're disasters." Dream laughs, taking a drink from the bottle of champagne (why get glasses dirty?).

"But we're disasters together."

"Yeah, I guess we are. Gods, I'm happy that I came to Achillian."

"I'm happy you came to."

"Techno!" Dream jokes. 

Techno rolls his eyes and gives him a playful punch on the arm. "Come on, we were having a moment there."

"Not my fault my boyfriend has a dirty mouth."

"You like it, don't deny it."

"Only when you swear."

"Shit, Dream, really? I hadn't noticed." Techno has noticed, noticed how Dream's cheeks get bright red whenever he swears. He knows Dream is blushing right now even though he can't see it in the dark. 

"Shut up." Dream glances at his watch. "We've got two minutes left in the year."

"Got any resolutions?"

"Uhhh, make my boyfriend swear more, hit 50 mil on YouTube, do an actual face reveal at some point, learn to bake cloud bread, write another book."

"Oh, wow, he's prepared for this," Techno jokes. 

"I always make resolutions. You got any?"

"Steal all my boyfriend's clout."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You doing stupid shit like that shouldn't make me like you more."

"Part of my charm, love."

"Also, who says I'll give you my clout?"

"I can think of ways to persuade you if you don't." Techno winks, making Dream snort. 

Another glance to Dream's watch. "23 seconds."

"Hey Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dream holds up his watch so Techno can see, and they count down the last few seconds. 

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

It's the first time either of them has had an actual 'New Year's Kiss', and to say the fireworks set off by people across the city capture the feeling of the kiss, it would be an understatement.

"Techno?" Dream whispers as they pull apart a little, still close enough that their noses brush. 

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And Techno?"

"Yes?"

Another kiss, sweet and slow. They're both smiling into it. 

"Happy New Year."


End file.
